Le Prince et le Renard
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Loki, maudit par une mauvaise fée à la naissance, vit dans les bois avec son oncle. Puis il fait la rencontre de Thor, Prince d'Asgard. UA conte de fée Thorki. Joyeux Noël :D
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire et l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Couple : Thor/Loki

Bonjour à tous, je suis très contente de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois-ci un conte pour Noël !

Je publierai très régulièrement jusqu'à Noël des chapitres plus ou moins longs (celui-ci est assez court) pour que ça fasse durer le plaisir ;)

Je vous laisse lire, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre !

OoO

 _Il était une fois, un Royaume qui renfermait un grand trésor._

 _Pour le protéger, une fée lia le trésor à une famille bonne et généreuse, et celle-ci jura de garder le secret._

 _Mais comme tout secret, celui-ci fut révélé à la mauvaise personne, la rumeur se répandit parmi le peuple puis parmi tous les Royaumes. Beaucoup furent ceux qui tentèrent de le trouver, car disait-on, il s'agissait d'un artefact détenant le secret de la vie éternelle._

 _Puis, un jour, un sorcier malveillant du nom de Anorg Dab s'infiltra dans le Royaume..._

OoO

Loki soupira et souleva le lourd seau d'eau pour l'emmener jusqu'à la petite masure dans la forêt où il habitait avec son oncle, levant haut les pieds pour ne pas tomber dans la neige. Cet endroit s'appelait la "Forêt Enchantée". Pff. Quel nom stupide ! Il n'y avait rien d'enchanté ici.

Oh, il y avait bien des lapins parlant et des petites fées volant un peu partout, mais c'était tout. La vie de Loki n'était en rien enchantée.

Loki vivait avec son oncle, Angrboda, dans la forêt, non loin du village de Caecus qui bordait la mer et qui se trouvait surplombé depuis la colline par le château des souverains du Royaume de Silvanor, le Roi Archibald et la Reine Astrid. Il ne les avait jamais vu... Il ne voyait pas grand monde de manière générale.

Angrboda avait une réputation de sorcier et de ce fait, les villageois l'évitaient comme la peste, de peur de prendre un mauvais sort ou quelque chose d'approchant. C'était une idée stupide fondée sur le bras de son oncle dont la teinte était noire. Lorsque Loki lui avait demandé pourquoi son bras était ainsi, il lui avait raconté qu'il avait touché un objet maudit, il y avait très longtemps de cela et que sa main ainsi que tout son bras avaient été brûlés.

Étant de sa famille, le traitement réservé à Angrboda était retombé sur lui peu à peu. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose qui le dérangeait, puisque son oncle ne le laissait que très rarement s'éloigner de chez eux. Il préférait ne pas sortir de la forêt non plus. Si ça pouvait lui éviter regards noirs et messes basses, alors tant mieux.

Son oncle était extrêmement protecteur envers lui, peut-être un peu trop. Ça aurait pu être supportable s'il n'était pas aussi bourru et mal luné en permanence, mais Loki supportait son vilain caractère. Après tout, il s'était occupé de lui depuis qu'il était nouveau-né, après que ses parents soient tragiquement décédés. Angrboda lui avait conté mille fois cette histoire. Ses parents étaient d'honnêtes paysans, mais sa mère avait eu le défaut d'être trop belle pour sa condition et le Seigneur de leurs terres l'avait voulu rien que pour lui. Elle s'était refusée à lui et elle était tombée enceinte de son époux.

Pour se venger de cette humiliation, le Seigneur avait fait appel à une Mauvaise Fée. A peine né, elle l'avait maudit et quelques temps après, ses parents étaient morts dans un accident, probablement causé par le Seigneur. Angrboda, le frère de son père, l'avait recueilli tout de suite après et avait fui le Royaume. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui dire toutefois qui était le fameux Seigneur, ni la Fée, ni dans quel Royaume ces évènements s'étaient déroulés. Il lui avait confié qu'il avait peur qu'il s'enfuît pour tenter de venger ses parents.

Oh, même s'il lui avait dit, Loki ne pensait pas qu'il aurait fui. Qu'aurait-il fait alors ? Comment se serait-il vengé ? Lui qui était pauvre et si peu courageux. Jamais il n'aurait eu la force de quitter la vieille masure où il vivait, peu importe à quel point son oncle pouvait se montrer odieux avec lui. Il était en sécurité ici. Angrboda s'était toujours occupé de lui et avait toujours veillé sur lui. Il n'avait jamais détourné le regard devant son visage monstrueux. Loki versa l'eau dans le chaudron de la cheminée et mit le feu au bois en-dessous. Sa vie était loin d'être parfaite, mais il était accepté au moins, malgré la tare venant de sa malédiction.

Sa malédiction était de rester seul pour toujours car jamais personne ne pourrait supporter de s'impliquer avec un être tel que lui, si profondément déformé.

Si le jour Loki était tout à fait normal, lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient, sa peau prenait la même couleur que le ciel sombre et devenait bleue, et ses yeux, aussi verts que les feuilles de la forêt en plein été, prenaient une teinte rouge démoniaque. Sa peau était alors recouverte de lignes étranges, comme si on avait écrit sur son corps des formules compliquées. C'était horrible à voir. Et avec cette forme, venait d'étranges pouvoirs et une peau aussi glaciale que la mort elle-même.

Garçon le jour, démon la nuit.

Loki ne se souvenait pas avoir été triste à cause de sa condition lorsqu'il était enfant. Il sortait encore de la forêt alors, malgré les ordres d'Angrboda, puis une fois il avait commencé à devenir bleu devant d'autres enfants. Il s'était enfui et s'était réfugié dans les bras de son oncle qui l'avait disputé pour avoir pris de tels risques. Plus jamais il n'était sorti de la forêt sans son autorisation. Il ne sortait que lorsque le soleil venait de se lever, et il ne parlait jamais à personne. Suffisamment de rumeurs courraient sur son compte. Sa hantise était que les villageois lui donnent la chasse comme à un animal pour mieux le brûler sur un bûcher.

Cependant, Loki avait un autre secret que son oncle ne connaissait pas, un secret qui rendait sa vie misérable un peu plus légère au moins une fois par an.

Loki était amoureux.

Au milieu de l'hiver, alors qu'il allait sur ses treize ans et alors qu'il courait après un renard d'une étrange couleur blanche à lisière de la forêt, il avait vu un jeune homme faisant la route à cheval, accompagné d'un petit cortège jusqu'au château du Roi Archibald. Il semblait âgé de quelques années de plus que lui, et il était aussi infiniment mieux habillé. Surtout, il avait un sourire à couper le souffle.

Un noble. Blond comme les blés, les yeux bleus, un petit début de barbe sur ses joues possédant encore les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ce jour-là, Loki avait senti son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et ses joues se mettre à rougir de manière incontrôlable. Loki était resté caché dans la forêt, à l'abri derrière son arbre, à l'épier.

Il avait rêvé pendant des nuits entières de ce garçon dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, ce garçon dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux au premier regard.

L'année d'après, le noble était repassé par le même chemin enneigé, toujours accompagné des mêmes personnes, et l'année d'après aussi, toujours à la même date. Il allait au château, pour participer aux célébrations annuelles du Roi Archibald et de la Reine Astrid. Il l'avait vu changer au cours des années, devenir plus grand, plus musclé, plus beau, toujours plus lumineux, à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il ne faisait pas de l'ombre au soleil.

Loki considérait ce moment comme privilégié et comme son anniversaire était toujours quelques jours après l'arrivée du beau noble blond, il le prenait comme son présent. Lui qui détestait la neige, il l'attendait maintenant avec impatience car elle signifiait l'arrivée imminente de ce Prince Charmant.

Au bout de la quatrième année, le garçon devenu homme se tourna vers lui alors qu'il était caché et lui sourit. Loki avait seize ans, presque dix-sept ans, et son coeur s'était remis à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Cette nuit-là, il avait longuement rêvé du bel inconnu blond.

L'année d'après, il lui avait à nouveau souri et depuis lui et le noble se regardaient chaque année à ce moment-là. C'était devenu le moment qu'il appréhendait le plus tout au long de l'année.

Jamais Loki n'en avait parlé à Angrboda. Celui-ci aurait réagi certainement très mal alors que c'était une attirance innocente. Jamais il ne s'approcherait de cet homme, jamais il n'oserait. Il était trop peureux car à coup sûr il serait rejeté. Il garderait ces stupides sentiments pour lui, pour toujours.

Cette année encore les fêtes du milieu d'hiver approchaient et avec les grands bals qui s'étalaient sur plusieurs jours au Château.

"Loki ! Tonna la voix de son oncle, la porte claquant durement derrière lui. Tu rêvasses encore !"

Grand, encore plus que Loki, la peau pâle hormis pour son bras caché d'un long gant noir, les cheveux blancs et les yeux d'un bleu pâle, Angrboda s'avança dans la pièce en grondant.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête. Angrboda était en colère, mieux valait le laisser passer ses nerfs sur lui, ça n'allait jamais plus loin que ça de toute manière. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur lui, pas une seule fois.

"Bon sang, tu n'as rien préparé ? Il faut vraiment tout faire ici…"

Loki lui laissa la place pour éviter d'être bousculé. Angrboda se pencha sur le chaudron et y jeta les légumes. Il prit les assiettes et les couverts et mit la table pour le soir en attendant, puis il s'assit en silence en attendant que son oncle ait fini. Celui-ci les servi et s'installa lourdement sur sa chaise, manquant de la faire craquer.

"Tu auras bientôt vingt-et-un ans, commença l'homme. C'est un âge spécial."

Ah oui. Ses vingt-et-un ans. C'était le passage officiel à l'âge adulte. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un anniversaire en plus. Un de plus. Ça ne changerait rien à sa vie. Elle continuerait à être morne, triste et solitaire.

"Je dois partir quelques jours et je ne reviendrai que pour ton anniversaire, dans deux semaines. J'aimerai que tu restes ici jusque-là."

Loki fronça les sourcils et il se tendit.

"Enfermé ici ?" Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Autant de temps ?! Paniqua-t-il intérieurement. Il était trop habitué à se promener dans les bois pour rester dans la mansarde autant de temps. Il allait finir par déprimer.

"Obéis Loki. C'est important. Je dois m'absenter, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es précieux."

Parfois, Angrboda disait ça. Loki ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait rien de précieux, ou alors peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était sa seule famille et qu'au fond de lui il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans les bois, même s'il restait avec un monstre.

"... D'accord, capitula-t-il. J'éviterai de m'éloigner.

-Tu ne m'as pas compris, mon enfant. Tu ne dois pas sortir de la maison. Je ne t'y autorise que pour chercher de l'eau ou à manger, mais plus de promenade dans les bois jusqu'à mon retour."

Loki déglutit à son ton sérieux et menaçant. Mais qu'avait-il ce soir ?

"Très bien, capitula-t-il d'une voix blanche, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait de toute manière pas obéir à cet ordre.

-Je suis très sérieux Loki. Je n'aime pas cette période de l'année, avec tous ces nobles qui tournent dans les parages. Il pourrait leur prendre l'envie de chasser, je ne veux pas que tu prennes une flèche. Ou imagine qu'ils te surprennent de nuit ?"

Il hocha la tête pour le rassurer et ne dit rien. Même si les intentions d'Angrboda étaient bonnes, il était hors de question qu'il reste enfermé alors que c'était la période de l'année la plus existante en ce qui le concernait. Et plus il insistait, plus son envie de désobéir prenait le dessus.

Et puis… Il pourrait bientôt voir le beau noble blond sur son cheval passer par la route longeant la forêt.

 _A suivre._

Du coup vous avez vu, j'ai encore réussi à caser Astrid (et Archi aussi ^^) bien qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment de rôle (des figurants en somme), mais je les aime bien :D

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire comment vous allez, comment vous prévoyez de faire Noël et accessoirement si vous avez apprécié ce petit début ;)

Prochain chapitre : petite rencontre dans les bois entre Thor et Loki…

Sedinette


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire et l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Couple : Thor/Loki

Hello les enfants, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos favs, ça me fait très plaisir à chaque fois :) Je suis contente que vous ayez autant apprécié. J'ai aussi oublié de remercier ma Bêta sans qui ce texte serait bourré de fautes XD Merci Pompom :D

On se retrouve en bas !

OoO

Angrboda disparut sans un mot quelques jours après. Ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Quand c'était le cas et qu'il se rendait au village, il entendait les villageois pestiférer sur son oncle et ses soi-disant pratiques de magie noire.

Loki savait d'où provenait ces rumeurs. En dehors de son bras de cette étrange couleur noire, Angrboda fabriquait des remèdes à base de plantes et il devait parfois partir loin pour amener ses ingrédients ou vendre ses concoctions. C'était sûrement ça qui les faisait jaser. Si ça ne venait pas d'une fée, alors c'était forcément maléfique. Les hommes avaient de tels a priori sur leur propre espèce.

Qu'ils parlent, il n'en avait cure. Car aujourd'hui, il verrait le beau blond sur son cheval. Il s'étira longuement sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit et il regarda paresseusement par la fenêtre pour regarder l'aurore… Pour s'apercevoir que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Loki sauta presque de la paillasse pour se jeter sur ses vêtements. Avec son oncle absent il s'était habitué ces derniers jours à se lever plus tard que d'habitude. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire grand-chose de toute façon. Mais là c'était grave ! Il allait rater l'arrivée du noble !

Il ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement et sortit de la masure en courant. Il slaloma entre les arbres, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber à cause des branches s'entremêlant au sol et cachées par la neige, et arriva finalement à la lisière de la forêt, essoufflé. Personne n'était là, par contre, il pouvait voir les traces de sabot et des roues du carrosse sur la terre recouverte de neige.

Il était déjà passé, se rendit compte Loki en tombant à genoux, les larmes aux yeux. Il attendait depuis des mois et il l'avait manqué parce qu'il avait trop dormi. Angrboda avait raison, il n'était qu'un bon à rien, un feignant, un…

"Excusez-moi, allez-vous bien ?"

Loki sursauta et se releva brusquement. A côté de lui se trouvait le beau noble à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux océan. Il se sentit immédiatement rougir. Mais… Que faisait-il là ? Et où était son cheval ? Et le reste du cortège qui l'accompagnait toujours ? Etait-il venu à pieds ? Non, ça faisait trop loin. Faisant taire ses pensées confuses et en regardant bien, Loki aperçut le cheval près d'un arbre dont les rênes étaient accrochées à une branche. Il cherchait des brins d'herbe dépassant de la neige, paisiblement, attendant son maître.

"Que-

-Ah ! C'est vous !" S'exclama le blond en prenant soudainement ses mains dans les siennes, ses beaux yeux bleus pétillants de joie.

Loki se sentit fébrile à ce contact, son coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. C'était probablement le contact le plus intime qu'il n'ait jamais eu à présent avec une autre personne et c'était avec _lui_. Il était… Brillant. Beau. Magnifique.

"J'étais inquiet quand je ne vous ai pas vu.

-Qu-Mais… Comment ? Bégaya-t-il en rougissant d'autant plus alors que l'homme agrippait toujours ses mains, les siennes semblant brûlantes sur les siennes, plus froides.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda le noble en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

Il l'avait attendu ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'était rien… Et, Et… Il était tout échevelé, ses vêtements froissés et son visage certainement sale, tout comme ses mains qu'il tenait dans les siennes… Dans quel état lamentable il était ! Loki était peut-être pauvre, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se montrer dans un état si pitoyable. Il avait sa fierté.

"V-vous… Vous m'avez attendu ?" Réussit-il à bredouiller.

L'homme sourit gentiment. Il était si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur. Une odeur musquée, avec un peu de transpiration, et quelque chose qui lui rappelait étrangement l'orage. Loki se rendait compte aussi à quel point il était imposant et solide. C'était tellement différent de lorsqu'il le regardait passer à cheval, à échanger un simple regard furtif pendant quelques secondes.

Il était si près qu'il pouvait voir chaque détail de son visage. Un visage carré, un nez droit et une barbe blonde taillée sur ses joues. Des lèvres pleines qu'il pouvait embrasser juste en tendant le visage...

"Chaque année je vous vois, et cette année vous n'étiez pas là. Je me suis dit que vous aviez peut-être un problème, alors je vous ai attendu."

Oh. Oh… C'était une attention si adorable. Le visage déjà rouge et chaud de Loki en chauffa d'autant plus et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas exploser à force.

Loki tenta de reculer mais l'homme avança dans sa direction en même temps et il fut vite acculé contre un arbre. Il s'approcha encore, voulant apparemment coller leurs deux corps. Le noble leva le bras pour le poser contre l'arbre, lui coupant la retraite de ce côté-là, et il en profita pour mieux se pencher sur lui. Loki posa fermement ses mains sur son torse dans une tentative vaine de le repousser, seulement pour sentir ses bras se gélifier à ce contact. Il était incroyablement musclé et ferme, il pouvait le sentir malgré les couches de ses vêtements. Loki retira ses mains avant de défaillir.

"Alors, que s'est-il passé cette année ?

-Je ne me suis pas réveillé, souffla-t-il en osant à peine regarder dans ses yeux trop bleus.

-Oh. Vous étiez essoufflé en arrivant, avez-vous couru pour me voir ?"

 _Va-t-il se taire ?!_ Pensa-t-il rageusement sans n'oser rien dire. Il ne répondit pas à sa question mais focalisa son regard sur lui lorsque le blond avança à nouveau d'un pas, collant cette fois-ci leurs deux corps, éveillant en Loki des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'alors. Il retint son souffle.

"Vous avez des yeux magnifiques, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Ils brillaient dans le blanc de cette forêt enneigée, c'est comme ça que je vous ai remarqué la première fois."

Il amena doucement la main qu'il tenait toujours à ses lèvres et en baisa le dos. Ses lèvres frôlèrent gentiment sa peau et il sentit sa langue l'effleurer sensuellement.

Loki fit alors la seule chose logique qui se présenta à son esprit confus : il fuit à toutes jambes.

OoO

Loki était idiot. Un véritable idiot.

Et ce noble bien trop beau était idiot lui aussi ! Quel besoin avait-il de venir se coller à lui de cette manière ?! Son coeur ne s'en remettait pas et il battait fort et vite dans sa poitrine.

Il aurait dû écouter Angrboda. S'il l'avait écouté et qu'il était sagement resté à la vieille masure, il n'aurait pas revu le noble et celui-ci ne l'aurait jamais approché…

Une partie de lui pourtant était heureuse qu'il lui ait parlé. Stupidement heureuse. Le beau noble blond lui avait parlé. Il l'avait attendu et s'était même inquiété pour lui. Il pensait qu'il avait de beaux yeux...

 _Il ne sait pas qui je suis. S'il le savait, alors il ne m'approcherait pas_ , lui rappela froidement sa conscience.

Il écouta cette petite voix. Il savait bien que c'était impossible. De toute façon, il repartirait bientôt pour le Royaume dont il venait… Il n'y avait pas de place pour Loki dans sa vie, il n'y avait pas de place pour un pauvre paysan vivant dans les bois dans une petite mansarde.

Loki rêva pourtant de lui cette nuit-là. Ses songes étaient emplis de corps à corps, de lèvres et de langues se mêlant, d'odeurs d'orage et de transpiration. Il rêva de mots d'amour murmurés dans la passion de leur étreinte charnelle.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, ses cuisses humides de fluides et son coeur battant à tout va alors que son corps était littéralement en feu malgré sa peau de démon glacée. Oh qu'il avait honte. Comment avait-il pu imaginer tout ça ? D'où est-ce que ça sortait ?!

Loki resta chez lui le lendemain ainsi que le jour d'après, puis, commençant à devenir fou à force de tourner en rond et de ne rien faire, il ressortit, mais sans quitter les alentours de la petite maison.

Malgré le froid, il s'installa près du puit avec le seul ouvrage qu'il possédait. Il le connaissait par coeur à force de le lire encore et encore, mais il n'avait que ça. Il s'agissait d'un extrait de la Comédie Divine de Dante. Un extrait seulement car l'oeuvre semblait être immense à côté de son petit livre. Loki ne possédait que le début, mais il l'adorait. Ces derniers jours, il le lisait en boucle pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne plus penser au noble, pour ne plus penser ni à ses lèvres sur sa peau et son souffle sur sa bouche, ni à son odeur entêtante qui était comme ancrée en lui.

Loki fut coupé dans ses pensées par un glapissement. Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et il vit un renard à la fourrure blanche comme la neige sur laquelle il était. Le renard le regarda en glapissant puis s'approcha doucement lui.

"Bonjour…" dit-il en tendant prudemment la main après avoir rangé son livre dans une de ses poches, émerveillé de voir la bête si docile et familière avec lui.

Le renard s'approcha et renifla ses doigts, puis il se frotta longuement contre sa main. Loki sourit doucement et caressa l'animal d'une main légère. Il glapit encore une fois et il se mit à courir.

"Attends !" Cria-t-il en se levant.

L'animal s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, comme s'il l'attendait. Curieux, Loki l'approcha et le renard continua sa route, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour lui laisser le temps de le rejoindre. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Loki était arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, non loin de Caecus. Il était trop loin de la masure, ça pouvait être dangereux, se rappela-t-il en regardant en arrière. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour chercher le renard, celui-ci avait disparu. Il en avait sûrement eu assez de le balader et s'était enfui. Il n'était pas compliqué de se cacher dans la forêt.

Loki soupira, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et fit demi-tour. Mieux valait rentrer maintenant, il était trop près de la route.

A suivre…

Et un autre petit chapitre. Je compte publier tous les jours de petits chapitres pour que ça dure un peu jusqu'à Noël. J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas :) de toute manière je n'ai pas pensé cette fanfiction en chapitres bien délimités, du coup ça ne collerait pas.

Je vous revoie demain, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message :) Bon courage à ceux qui sont en partiels. C'est bientôt les vacances !

Sedinette


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire et l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Couple : Thor/Loki

Coucou les loulous, comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous allez bien et que les examens se déroulent bien pour ceux d'entre vous qui en ont ! Un jour, ça s'arrête, promis ;)

Je suis contente que vous appréciez ma fanfiction jusque là, je vous laisse lire le 3e chapitre !

OoO

 _Loki soupira, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et fit demi-tour. Mieux valait rentrer maintenant, il était trop près de la route._

"Hey !"

Loki se retourna brusquement en reconnaissant la voix qui l'avait interpellé. L'homme blond était à cheval et trottait vers lui. Il fut tenté de s'enfuir mais il pourrait aisément le rattraper avec sa monture.

"Ne vous enfuyez pas, je vous en prie."

Sa voix chaude le cloua sur place. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger.

"Vous êtes parti si brusquement la dernière fois, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous dire mon prénom. Ni de vous demander le vôtre."

Il descendit de son cheval et accrocha les rênes à l'arbre à côté d'eux pour que sa monture ne s'enfuit pas et il se planta solidement devant lui.

"Et si vous vous enfuyez encore avant que je n'ai obtenu votre prénom, je serai dans l'obligation de vous pourchasser jusqu'à ce que vous me cédiez."

Loki rougit. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il parlait avec tant d'éloquence ! Et d'assurance aussi. Et puis, il voulait le pourchasser ? Il n'aimait pas être pourchassé. Les enfants du village l'avaient déjà fait lorsqu'il était enfant, en lui jetant des cailloux. Mieux valait éviter qu'une telle scène se reproduise. Toutefois, l'idée de cet homme lui courant après le laissait tout chose à l'intérieur.

"Je me nomme Thor. Et vous ?"

Thor. C'était un nom qui lui seyait. Un nom fort, comme lui.

"...Loki, répondit-il prudemment en réussissant à reculer d'un pas.

-Loki, testa-t-il avec un doux sourire. C'est un joli prénom. Il vous va bien."

Voilà. Il lui avait dit son prénom. Maintenant il pouvait partir, n'est-ce pas ?

"Je dois y aller, dit-il précipitamment pour fuir cette situation.

-Non, attendez ! Restez un peu."

Thor attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de fuir. Loki fut tétanisé par sa prise puissante et la chaleur qui émanait de lui.

"Vous êtes un peu mieux apprêté que la dernière fois, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé en le détaillant de haut en bas. Vous êtes-vous fait beau pour moi ?"

Piqué au vif, Loki arracha son bras à la poigne de l'homme.

"Ne soyez pas suffisant ! Cracha-t-il presque. Je ne me suis fait aucunement beau et si je le fais, ce n'est pour personne ! Encore moins pour vous !

-Ah, vous parlez donc ! Et vous avez des griffes apparemment, s'amusa Thor avec un sourire rieur et joueur.

-Vous m'insultez maintenant ?!"

Loki n'avait pas l'habitude de converser avec d'autres personnes. Il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir converser avec l'homme dont il pensait être amoureux. Loki ne savait tout bonnement pas comment réagir, il ne savait pas comment lui parler. Sa seule alternative était d'être sur la défensive. C'était soit ça, soit balbutier comme un enfant.

"Oh non, jamais je n'oserai, répondit Thor avec tout le sérieux du monde. J'apprécie qu'on me réponde. Je trouve ça très séduisant.

-Vous appréciez qu'on vous réponde ? Répéta Loki, incrédule malgré ses joues rouges. Qui êtes-vous donc pour parler de la sorte ? Avez-vous été élevé en enfant roi ?

-Eh bien, pas en enfant roi, bien que mon père soit effectivement le Roi du Royaume où je vis."

Loki se figea d'un coup. Thor était un Prince ? Mais que faisait-il seul dans les bois ? Certes le Royaume n'était pas réputé dangereux, mais on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait se passer.

Puis, Loki se rendit compte au fait qu'il venait de crier sur un Prince. Il pouvait le faire emprisonner pour ça. S'il était emprisonné, on découvrirait ce qu'il était vraiment et on le tuerait. Il recula d'un pas, effrayé.

"Non, je vous en prie, ne changez pas de comportement à cause de ça."

Thor avança vers lui, une expression de tristesse et d'espoir sur son visage, puis il prit doucement sa main. Loki ne sut pas comment réagir. Comment un être aussi imposant, une personne qui aurait dû l'effrayer, pouvait paraître si fragile et transparente face à lui ?

"Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça comme ça, sérieusement, soupira-t-il. On dirait un chien qu'on aurait laissé sous la pluie.

-Pour ce que ça vaut, j'aime la pluie. Et on m'a déjà dit que je suis très attirant une fois trempé, conclut-il avec un sourire brillant qui tranchait avec son comportement fragile, une main sur la hanche avec le torse bombé dans une tentative légèrement ridicule de paraître plus imposant.

-Êtes-vous toujours aussi insupportable ? Demanda-t-il avec un demi sourire amusé.

-Insupportablement séduisant, oui on me le dit souvent."

Loki ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer de rire. Il était ridicule.

"Vous avez un beau sourire, Loki."

Il resta bouche-bée, son sourire tombant et ses joues se remettant à rougir. Mais allait-il arrêter de le complimenter pour rien ?! Loki n'en avait pas l'habitude et il était tout troublé à force. Cet homme, Thor, le troublait depuis des années par sa simple présence. Ses mots le faisaient flancher.

"Arrêtez cela, souffla-t-il en reprenant sa main et la gardant contre son torse, son visage en feu.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Ça. Faire semblant de vous intéresser à moi. Vous avez sûrement une princesse qui vous attend. Et si vous n'avez personne, je suis certain que vous trouverez une jolie dame à séduire.

-Je n'ai pas de princesse ni de dame à séduire. Et rien ni personne ne m'interdit de séduire un damoiseau, répliqua Thor en caressant gentiment sa joue.

-Je. Non, je ne suis pas- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Vous m'avez épié pendant des années. Combien de temps ça fait ? Cinq ans ? Six ? J'ai bien le droit de vouloir vous connaître."

En réalité, ça faisait plutôt huit ans. Mince, déjà ? Quel idiot pervers il faisait. Il se sentait mal de l'avoir surveillé de cette manière, caché derrière un arbre comme un détraqué. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Mais le Prince avait raison, après ces années à se sentir épié, il avait bien le droit d'apprendre à connaître son… Son quoi ? Harceleur ?

"Et que voudriez-vous bien savoir ? Dit-il en capitulant.

-Hmm. Votre âge pour commencer."

Pour commencer ?!

"J'ai vingt ans. Mais j'en aurai bientôt vingt-et-un.

-Oh, c'est donc bientôt votre anniversaire, et un âge si important ! Je me souviens quand je les ai eu, il y a deux ans de cela, nous avons fêté cela en grande pompe ! La fête a duré des jours ! Quand est-ce dites-moi ?

-Dans quelques jours, répondit-il un peu timidement. Dans six jours.

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! Nous devons faire une fête. Oh, mieux, venez au château pour les festivités. Dans six jours se tient un bal, venez et nous fêterons cela dignement. C'est vrai qu'il y a des bals presque tous les jours mais ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter !"

Était-il fou ? Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il lui demandait ? Il n'était qu'un petit paysan, pauvre et misérable. Que ferait-il dans un château ? On le prendrait pour un bouffon et on rirait de lui. Hors de question qu'il fasse quelque chose d'aussi stupide. De toute manière, c'était tout simplement hors de question : le soleil se couchait bien trop tôt. Jamais il n'oserait sortir une fois le soleil tombé et son horrible peau bleue révélée.

"Certainement pas !

-Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

-...Je suis pauvre, je n'ai pas de vêtements. Et je ne sais pas danser."

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Thor.

"Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

-Vous dites que vous ne pouvez pas venir, mais ce n'est pas à cause de moi, remarqua-t-il en caressant sa barbe de deux doigts. Est-ce que ça signifie que vous m'appréciez ?

-Je-Je ne vous apprécie pas, je ne vous connais pas, mentit-il avec aplomb.

-Oh. Si ce n'est que ça. J'aime me promener dans les bois, j'apprécie la couleur rouge, oh et je suis né en juillet. Mon père s'appelle Odin et ma mère Frigga, ils règnent sur le Royaume d'Asgard qui se trouve plus au sud. J'ai un grand-frère nommé Balder, l'héritier du trône. J'adore les bals et j'aime danser. Je suis un grand fêtard en général. Quoi d'autre… Ah oui, je suis un grand guerrier. Je me bats principalement avec un marteau enchanté que seul moi peut soulever. Je l'ai gagné lors d'une quête où j'ai sauvé de nombreuses personnes contre un démon fait de métal et crachant du feu.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ?! Demanda-t-il lorsque Thor eut fini de parler, ses yeux écarquillés.

-Eh bien pour que vous me connaissiez, pardis ! Je vous apprécie déjà, personnellement."

Un long soupir quitta sa gorge. Comment pouvait-on apprécier quelqu'un qu'on avait à peine rencontré ? C'est vrai qu'il l'avait observé, et qu'il avait pensé être amoureux... Mais il était une personne raisonnable qui reconnaissait que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique. Non, c'est faux, il n'avait jamais parlé d'amour au premier regard… Et s'il l'avait pensé, eh bien c'était faux ! Il n'était pas amoureux de Thor. Il semblait être un idiot insupportable en plus.

"Je. Je dois y aller," dit-il précipitamment.

S'il ne partait pas tout de suite, cet idiot allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne et il était tellement faible qu'il aurait été tenté d'accepter.

"Vous venez d'arriver, restez, s'il vous plaît Loki."

Loki frissonna de plaisir quand Thor prononça son prénom. Oh non, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il reste.

"Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à moi comme ça ?! S'énerva-t-il en croisant les bras, reculant d'un pas pour essayer de mettre une certaine distance entre eux.

-Ça fait des années que je souhaite vous parler mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. J'avais peur que vous fuyiez. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, mais cette année, je ne laisserai pas passer cette occasion. S'il vous plaît."

Et lui il lui fallait tout son courage pour partir, pour ne pas décevoir ce beau prince charmant. Jamais il ne comprendrait sa condition, sa malédiction. Loki était trop différent. Il le dégouterait. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Il valait mieux s'éviter une souffrance inutile supplémentaire.

"Je dois y aller, insista-t-il, puis il se mit à courir.

-LOKI ! Revenez !"

Loki l'entendit courir derrière lui, mais il était plus léger et il connaissait mieux ces bois. Il lui échappa rapidement et après avoir pris des chemins détournés, prenant garde à ne pas laisser de trace derrière lui dans la neige en préférant sautiller sur les branches en dépassant, puis il alla se réfugier dans la masure.

A suivre…

Et une nouvelle rencontre entre Loki et Thor. On va en avoir quelques-unes comme ça, héhé. Je ne voulais pas que Loki succombe tout de suite à Thor après tout ;) c'est le défaut des contes de fée d'autrefois : les princesses tombent toujours amoureuses trop vite de leur prince ! Bon, là c'est vrai que Loki est déjà conquis, il est juste dans le déni 8D

Bref, à vos coms et à demain :) Sedinette


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire et l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Couple : Thor/Loki

Hello les enfants ! Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs je poste plus tard que les autres. Mais ce chapitre est plus long, j'espère que ça m'excuse :D

Je vous laisse lire maintenant ;)

OoO

Loki resta enfermé à nouveau chez lui le lendemain, ne sortant même pas pour prendre de l'eau. Il resta prostré sur lui-même, à tenter de ne pas penser, passant son temps à se tourner, encore et encore, sur sa paillasse, sans trouver le sommeil ou réussir à se calmer. Par malchance, il ne retrouva pas son livre dans sa poche. Il avait dû tomber pendant qu'il courait pour échapper au Prince.

Loki soupira lourdement en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains pour se calmer. C'était le seul qu'il possédait. Il avait eu tellement de mal à l'avoir et il finirait sûrement déchiqueté par un animal ou les insectes, ou alors noyé par la pluie et la neige. Lui qui possédait si peu, ça lui faisait mal de l'avoir perdu de cette manière tellement stupide, tout ça parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à résister à ce stupide Prince.

Il ressortit tout de même le lendemain après-midi pour prendre de l'eau au puit après une nuit où il avait à peine réussi à fermer l'oeil, à cause de son cher livre perdu à tout jamais, mais aussi à cause de ses pensées tournées vers Thor.

Thor qui l'obsédait et qui semblait obsédé par lui. S'il avait été normal, sans malédiction, il aurait peut-être succombé à son charme. S'il avait été normal, il aurait pu envisager de partir de cette forêt pour de bon, mais il n'en était pas question. Toutes ces suppositions ne servaient à rien d'autre qu'à le faire souffrir et il en avait assez de penser à tout ça. Vivement qu'Angrboda revienne pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

Apparemment, le destin ne semblait pas se lasser de le tourmenter car lorsqu'il sortit, son seau à la main pour aller chercher de l'eau, Thor l'attendait, assis sur le puit devant la mansarde. Lorsqu'il le vit, le visage Prince s'illumina et il s'élança vers lui, un sourire immense aux lèvres. Loki se figea. Que faisait-il ici ? Comment connaissait-il cet endroit ? La peur explosa dans son ventre et il se sentit trembler.

"Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? Demanda-t-il avec suspicion, en essayant de garder la main mise sur ses émotions chaotiques.

-Bonjour Loki," le salua tout d'abord Thor d'une voix grave qu'il trouva très séduisante.

Le Prince prit sa main dans la sienne, quelque chose qui arrivait un peu trop à son goût, et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il reprit aussitôt sa main, non sans rougir de gêne. Ou de plaisir. Il préférait penser qu'il était terriblement embarrassé par son comportement.

"J'ai demandé aux villageois s'ils connaissaient un garçon vivant dans la forêt et ils m'ont indiqué la direction, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas où tu vis exactement. Sais-tu que j'ai dû te chercher toute la matinée pour te trouver ? Tu es difficile à dénicher mon cher Loki. Et très secret en plus de ça."

Il… Il l'avait cherché ? Mais ! Il le tutoyait ! Ils se connaissaient à peine, c'était certainement trop tôt pour qu'il se montre aussi familier à son égard.

"Mes affaires ne vous regardent pas, Prince Thor, déclara-t-il froidement la tête haute en évitant son regard, espérant ainsi le faire partir. Et je vous demanderai de ne pas vous montrer si familier à mon égard," ajouta-t-il fermement.

Loki le contourna et accrocha son seau à la corde et le fit descendre pour prendre l'eau puis il le remonta. Alors qu'il forçait pour remonter le seau plein d'eau, Thor prit sa place et en quelques secondes le remonta.

"...Merci. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, dit-il en ronchonnant pour la forme.

-Je ne veux que t'aider et ce seau est assez lourd, lui répondit-il sans abandonner le tutoiement.

-Il faut le plus d'eau possible, dit Loki en soulevant le seau. Et je suis habitué. Ça me sert à me laver, à faire la vaisselle, à laver mes vêtements et aussi pour faire à manger. Mais je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas ça."

Loki ouvrit la porte de la masure et déposa l'eau sur la table. Thor le suivit, la mine basse puis ferma la porte pour éviter que la chaleur de la petite maison n'en disparaisse, avalée par l'air frais de l'hiver.

"Non c'est vrai, je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas être présomptueux. Ou insultant.

-... Je sais, soupira-t-il sachant qu'il se comportait comme son oncle l'aurait fait et se sentant mal pour ça. Je ne vais pas vous reprocher d'avoir eu la chance de bien naître après tout."

Thor retrouva le sourire à ces mots. Loki leva les yeux au ciel puis il servit un verre d'eau au Prince.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, tu as mentionné que ce serait bientôt ton anniversaire."

Sous ses yeux écarquillés et sa mise surprise, Thor sortit de sa sacoche un petit paquet emballé dans un papier marron clair attaché avec de la ficelle et lui tendit. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine et il se sentit bêtement sourire. Il avait vraiment pensé à lui offrir quelque chose ?

"C'est pour moi ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure sans oser prendre le paquet.

-Bien sûr ! Ouvres-le."

Tel un chaton curieux mais craintif, Loki défit le noeud en corde de chanvre puis retira le papier. Il s'agissait d'un livre. La Comédie Divine, de Dante. Un exemplaire lourd, volumineux et complet.

"...Tu as perdu ton livre avant-hier. J'ai essayé de te rattraper pour te le rendre mais il était tombé dans la boue de toute manière. Je l'ai quand même feuilleté et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas complet. Alors j'ai fais un tour à la librairie du village et par chance il restait un exemplaire. Après j'ai demandé où je pouvais te trouver."

Loki ne sut comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait un présent pour son anniversaire. C'était si gentil de la part de Thor d'avoir pensé à ça. C'était si gentil d'avoir pris le temps de réfléchir au livre qu'il avait vu tomber dans la boue pour lui en offrir un nouveau.

"Merci beaucoup… Murmura-t-il en serrant le livre contre lui.

-Je t'en prie, sourit-il.

-Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? Demanda-t-il alors, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Hmm… Viens au bal le jour de ton anniversaire."

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda le Prince avec amusement.

"Certainement pas.

-Allez ! C'est un bal masqué.

-Même si je voulais venir, même si j'avais des vêtements à mettre à un bal, je ne viendrai pas.

-Mais pourquoi ? Insista Thor.

-Je ne peux pas, c'est tout ! Tonna Loki. Je vous remercie pour votre présent, vraiment, je suis… Incroyablement touché, mais n'insistez pas, par pitié."

Loki se rendit compte qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Bien sûr qu'il mourait d'envie d'y aller, mais par quel miracle aurait-il pu ? Même avec un masque, ses horribles yeux rouges et sa peau bleue se verraient… Il ne voulait pas voir son regard changer lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de ce qu'il était.

"Ne pleures pas, pardonnes-moi."

Thor se leva et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Encore une première fois. Décidément.

"Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez ça, soupira Loki en se laissant aller contre ce torse chaud et puissant, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Vous êtes beaucoup trop tactile. Et beaucoup trop familier.

-Est-ce un défaut ? Car j'aime beaucoup être proche de toi."

Loki ne dit rien, de peur de laisser échapper que c'était la première fois qu'une personne le prenait contre lui de cette manière. Il faisait déjà bien trop pitié à Thor à son goût, pas la peine de rajouter une couche par dessus tout ça. Il finit par le repousser à contrecoeur et avec difficulté.

"Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à la route," lui dit-il en ouvrant la porte pour sortir après s'être couvert d'un châle.

Thor le suivit sans faire d'histoire mais une fois sorti de la mansarde, le Prince vint lui prendre la main. Loki leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel mais un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait faire. C'était surréaliste. Un Prince lui tenait la main. Thor, l'homme qu'il regardait depuis des années était là, à ses côtés et se baladait dans la forêt avec lui. Comme un couple d'amoureux.

Loki piqua un fard, encore une fois.

"Tu es à nouveau rouge, glissa Thor. Et je n'ai rien dit cette fois-ci. A quoi penses-tu ?

-A rien, répondit-il précipitamment. Il ne faut pas que vous reveniez ici, c'est compris ? Si mon oncle vous trouve, Prince ou pas, il vous chassera et ça me retombera dessus.

-Oh, tu vis avec ton oncle. Comment se nomme-t-il ?

-Angrboda, mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Avez-vous compris ce que je vous ai dit ?

-Oui, j'ai compris, dit Thor en souriant. Et je ne viendrai pas chez toi si tu fais la promesse de me retrouver après-demain à l'endroit où tu m'observes chaque année, à midi."

Il resta silencieux un instant, ne sachant quoi répondre. Angrboda allait bientôt rentrer. S'il voyait Thor, il ferait une crise telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connu, il le sentait… Mais si lui voyait Thor… Loki se mordit la lèvre. C'était se faire du mal pour rien. Dans une semaine Thor repartirait pour son Royaume et le laisserait. Peut-être devait-il juste accepter ça et profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui était offert auprès de lui ?

"D'accord, dit-il d'une petite voix. J'accepte, mais seulement pour cette fois !

-Merveilleux ! Maintenant, dis-moi Loki. Tu as presque vingt-et-un ans, pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ? Tu sais lire, et ton livre n'est pas des plus facile. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais enseigner si tu le souhaitais.

-Je… Ne dites pas de bêtises !"

Si seulement il pouvait partir de cette forêt. Loki en rêvait mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il ne trouverait jamais la solution. A moins que…

Il se tourna vers Thor après s'être brusquement arrêté dans sa marche.

"Loki ?

-Je. Je ne peux pas... Quitter cette forêt. Mais peut-être…"

Loki n'osa pas le dire. Non, c'était stupide. Et il était trop lâche.

"Oui ?

-Non, rien, j'allais dire quelque chose de stupide. A bientôt Prince Thor."

Et il le laissa au bord de la route en se maudissant de sa lâcheté.

OoO

Thor regarda Loki s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Cet homme le rendait fou ! Il faisait battre son coeur plus vite qu'aucun autre avant lui. Thor avait pourtant eu son lot d'aventures et de romances, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement pour le deuxième Prince d'Asgard ?

Les damoiselles se précipitaient sur lui dès qu'elles le pouvaient pour tenter de le séduire. Il avait même cru être amoureux une fois, mais ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Chaque année il voyait ce jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux verts brillants l'épier derrière un arbre alors qu'il se rendait au château du Roi Archibald.

Il se souvint des yeux verts et de la chevelure noire se détachant dans cette étendue de blanc. Magnifique, avait-il songé. Loki était magnifique.

Thor avait vu dans ces beaux yeux cette dévotion désintéressée, même si Loki jurait tous les dieux que c'était faux. Oh, il sentait aussi qu'il l'énervait mais même s'il fuyait à chaque fois, il savait qu'il le voulait autant que lui le désirait.

Il avait mal au coeur en voyant les conditions dans lesquelles il vivait, au coeur de cette forêt, dans ces recoins sombres. Loki n'avait pas de confort et il semblait si mince, presque maigre. Il ne devait pas non plus manger à sa faim.

Il marcha lentement jusqu'au château où l'attendait ses amis, Lady Sif, Lord Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun.

"Ah te voilà ! Où étais-tu encore parti ? Demanda Sif en croisant les bras. Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser pas pour t'attendre !

-Mais tu as tous les droits de t'amuser sans moi, Lady Sif ! Rétorqua-t-il en allant voler une pomme. Et j'étais dehors. Dans la forêt.

-Tu as trouvé un amusement en dehors du château ? S'enquit curieusement Fandral. Est-elle belle ? Avez-vous…?

-Fandral, tu es bien curieux ! Non, je n'ai pas encore suffisamment séduit… Ce damoiseau, pour qu'il se passe quoique ce soit.

-Oh, un homme ! C'est rare.

-Il est… Différent. C'est le garçon de la forêt, celui qui me regarde quand nous arrivons.

-Ah le fameux ! Rit Volstagg en se tenant son large ventre. C'est pour ça que tu as fait demi-tour la dernière fois. Tu as fait sa connaissance alors ?

-Oui, et je lui ai offert un présent, c'est bientôt son anniversaire…

-Ce qui explique aussi ton absence d'hier," conclut Hogun.

Ils se retirèrent dans les quartiers qui leur avait été attitrés, les mêmes que les années précédentes. Thor s'affaissa sur son lit et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un énième soupire en repensant à Loki et les mystères qui semblaient l'entourer.

"Alors, comment est-il ? Tu n'as jamais eu le courage d'aller le voir jusqu'à présent, raconte-nous ! Le pressa Sif en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Il est… Mystérieux. Et… Si… Si…

-Beau ?" Dit Fandral à qui Thor avait déjà parlé maintes et maintes fois du garçon de la forêt au cours des années.

Oh oui, son ami connaissait bien son attirance pour Loki, mystérieux garçon de la forêt qui l'épiait. Ils avaient souvent imaginé tous les deux comment il s'appelait, parce qu'il voulait un prénom à gémir au creux de la nuit lorsqu'il l'imaginait près de lui.

-Il l'est," soupira-t-il presque rêveusement.

Loki était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, caché derrière ses vêtements difformes et pauvres.

"Mais il est tellement secret, et timide aussi. Je l'ai invité au bal pour ses vingt-et-un ans mais il refuse de venir ! Je lui ai tout de même arraché la promesse de me revoir après-demain. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour le convaincre de venir, décida-t-il fermement.

-Toi, tu es amoureux !"

Thor se tourna vers Volstagg qui venait de lâcher ces quelques mots avec la force d'une catapulte sur le champ de bataille. Lui ? Amoureux de Loki ? C'était un mot fort tout de même ! Par contre, il pouvait dire qu'il le trouvait extrêmement beau. Seul un aveugle ne pouvait pas voir sa beauté. Ses beaux yeux verts, ses lèvres fines et rouges, son corps mince, fort, certainement souple, qui se laissait deviner sous les vêtements difformes qu'il portait. Et il semblait gentil, derrière ses quelques airs bourrus qu'il devinait être la conséquence d'une réclusion trop longue dans les bois.

"...Non, dit-il simplement, niant l'affirmation. Il m'attire, c'est indéniable. J'ai envie de plus le connaître.

-Thor, ça fait des années que tu nous bassines à cette période de l'année parce que tu vas revoir ton 'bel inconnu de la forêt', cita Sif. Et après tu geins parce que tu n'as pas osé lui parler. Maintenant que tu l'as approché, tu as plutôt intérêt à l'épouser, parce que je ne supporterai pas une année de plus à te voir te plaindre !"

Thor piqua un fard. C'est vrai qu'il était toujours heureux de revenir ici, mais ce n'était pas _que_ pour voir Loki. Enfin… Non ! …N'est-ce pas ?

"... De toute manière, il ne veut pas sortir de sa forêt ! Et il avait peur que son oncle m'y voit."

Thor se tourna vers Sif qui humait, les sourcils froncés et une main sur le menton, réfléchissant manifestement à quelque chose.

"Sif ?

-Tu sais, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, de peur que tu ne te lances dans une folle aventure sur les terres du Roi Archibald mais… J'ai déjà discuté avec les villageois et il y a une légende sur un démon qui hanterait les bois.

-Un démon dis-tu ?! S'exclama-t-il, pensant immédiatement à Loki.

-Tu sais que ce ne sont que des racontars Sif, intervint Hogun. Les villageois sont très superstitieux par ici. Une ombre dans les bois leur suffit pour s'inventer un monstre !

-Mais certains ont dit qu'ils l'avaient _vu_ à l'orée du bois, juste après le couché du soleil. Ils disent qu'il apparaît à son couché et disparaît à son levé. C'est un démon à la peau bleue aux marquages sataniques et aux yeux rouges comme les flammes de l'enfer. Si ton paysan est aussi superstitieux, je peux comprendre qu'il veuille rester enfermé chez lui."

Un démon…? Quelque chose sembla se débloquer soudainement dans son esprit alors qu'il repensait aux paroles de Loki. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Peut-être…

"Loki ne peut pas sortir de la forêt, c'est ce qu'il a dit, murmura-t-il. Et s'il y avait un démon et que celui-ci l'avait maudit ? Il est peut-être retenu dans la forêt contre sa volonté !"

L'oncle de Loki, Angrboda se souvint-il, semblait lui faire une peur bleue, si bien qu'il avait été inquiet pour Thor. Peut-être que le démon avait pris la forme de son oncle ! Il l'obligeait à rester avec lui.

"Thor, c'est exactement pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, soupira Sif. Tu fais toujours des rapprochements absurdes et hâtifs.

-Il n'empêche que ça se tient, le soutint Fandral. C'est étrange qu'on ne l'ait jamais vu au village ou au château. Il y a anguille sous roche !"

Oui, il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange. Thor était un Prince, il sauverait donc Loki s'il était avéré qu'il était bien en danger. Ce soir, il retournerait dans la forêt.

A suivre…

Ça se précise ahah ! Une autre petite rencontre, avec un Thor tout chou :p J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit moment, je vous dis à demain !

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de vous répondre, mais je ferai de mon mieux :)

Sedinette


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire et l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Couple : Thor/Loki

Coucou tout le monde !

Cette fois-ci j'ai eu le temps de tous vous répondre ! Merci aussi aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre par MP, vos avis comptent aussi énormément pour moi, alors merci :)

Un petit chapitre aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

OoO

Loki observa, les larmes aux yeux, le soleil disparaître et sa peau devenir bleue. Encore une nuit à être un monstre. Est-ce que ça s'arrêterait un jour ? Une larme coula sur sa joue lorsqu'il pensa à Thor et sa chaleureuse présence. Il n'aurait jamais le droit à ça. Jamais il ne pourrait s'endormir dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, la nuit tombée.

Il essuya rageusement la larme qui venait de couler. Ça ne servait à rien de pleurer.

Pourquoi l'avait-on maudit de cette manière ? C'était injuste, il n'avait rien fait de mal à personne. Son seul tort avait été de naître dans la mauvaise famille. Il haïssait sa vie et il allait la finir seul. Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il pensa qu'un jour Angrboda le laisserait lui aussi, que ce soit volontairement ou parce que la mort le faucherait. Que ferait-il alors ?

Loki se coucha sur sa paillasse mais il lui fut impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il finit par se relever et commença à faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce, sans arriver à calmer ses pensées. La seule chose qui le calmait dans ces cas-là était une balade dans la forêt, voir un tour dans l'étang. Sous cette forme, il ne craignait pas le froid de l'hiver ni la température glaciale de l'eau. Elle l'apaisait. Il avait l'habitude d'y aller lorsqu'il se disputait avec Angrboda ou qu'il se sentait particulièrement triste et déprimé, comme cette nuit.

Le jeune homme rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête pour cacher son visage et il marcha silencieusement dans la forêt jusqu'à arriver à l'étendue d'eau. Loki enleva ses vêtements jusqu'à être nu puis il entra progressivement dans l'eau. Contre sa peau bleue, l'eau glaciale pendant l'hiver était presque tiède. Il plongea la tête sous l'eau et se mit à nager en longueur pour évacuer ses tensions.

Après une heure, il ressortit de l'eau et s'allongea sur un rocher pour se laisser sécher. Si seulement il était plus courageux, il oserait demander de l'aide à Thor. Le Prince semblait assez entiché de lui après tout, peut-être pourrait-il comprendre, peut-être ne serait-il pas dégoûté par son apparence actuelle.

La pensée du cadeau qu'il lui avait offert lui revint et il sentit son corps chauffer plaisamment en repensant au regard bleu que le Prince avait posé sur lui.

"Thor…" Soupira Loki en commençant à se caresser d'une main.

Il passa par ses tétons durs et en pinça doucement le bout en les faisant rouler entre ses doigts, haletant et imaginant que c'était non pas ses doigts mais les dents de Thor qui les martyrisaient. Loki ferma les yeux et l'imagina devant lui, _au-dessus de lui_ , le dominant facilement et prenant son sexe en main pour imprimer un mouvement ferme de va-et-vient. Une main tiendrait ses hanches, l'empêchant de bouger pour le soumettre à ses moindres désirs.

Rapidement, il n'entendit plus que le son de sa main sur sa peau et ses gémissements de plaisir. Thor l'aurait embrassé et aurait avalé ses gémissements avec sa bouche. Loki aurait pu glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, l'attirant plus près de lui, collant leurs deux corps ensembles.

"Oh… Thor…" Gémit-il encore en se cambrant contre sa main.

Loki avait de plus en plus chaud et son bassin le brûlait de plus en plus, engourdissant ses sens et vidant sa tête. Sa main se fit plus rapide sur son membre et, pris d'une impulsion, son autre main se glissa entre ses cuisses, passant sous ses bourses, et ses doigts appuyèrent sur le petit muscle de chair se trouvant là, le pénétrant légèrement puis plus durement. Thor avait des mains si grandes, des doigts si épais… Il se pénétra d'un deuxième doigt et sanglota presque de plaisir. Ses deux mains s'afférant sur lui et en lui, il imagina les yeux bleus de Thor le fixer alors qu'il l'amenait à la jouissance, le touchant, l'embrassant, encore et encore et encore…

"Aah ! Cria-t-il en jouissant finalement, dans sa main, s'assouvissant en de longs jets sur son torse.

Il resta un long instant inerte sur le rocher, la respiration hachée et l'esprit vide de toute pensée. Il ferma les yeux et écouta le silence réconfortant de la forêt. Bon sang, mais que faisait-il ? N'avait-il pas honte de penser à Thor ainsi ? N'avait-il pas honte de se salir de cette manière en se donnant du plaisir en pensant à lui alors qu'il était sous cette horrible forme ? La culpabilité fit sa place au creux de son ventre. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Comment pourrait-il le regarder en face après ça ?

Il n'y avait que le bruit des feuilles pour couvrir celle de sa respiration et de ses pensées morose. Puis une branche craqua au loin.

Loki se redressa brusquement et sentit son coeur battre dans sa poitrine. Un autre craquement se fit entendre. Il se précipita sur ses vêtements après s'être rapidement essuyé et il les remit en vitesse avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois. Quelqu'un était là. Une personne était dans les bois.

"Chhh !" Entendit-il et il se stoppa net.

Il y avait plusieurs personnes.

"Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose," dit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Loki se plaqua à l'arbre et se glissa contre. Il s'agissait de deux hommes encapuchonnés, tout comme lui. Celui qui venait de parler portait une torche ainsi qu'une arbalette et l'autre semblait armé d'un marteau.

Un marteau. Ça lui disait quelque chose.

"Plus rien, peut-être que c'était un animal ?

-Cherchons encore un peu Fandral, je veux être certain."

Loki plaqua une main contre sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Cette voix, c'était celle de Thor ! Et ce marteau était sa fameuse arme enchantée !

"Allons voir là-bas, le bruit venait de par là !"

Heureusement, les deux hommes semblèrent aller dans la direction de l'étang, à l'opposé de la masure. Il attendit quelques secondes puis se releva lentement, sans faire de bruit. Une seconde plus tard, il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put mais quelque chose le heurta soudainement dans le dos. Il décolla du sol et chuta quelques mètres plus loin en gémissant de douleur. Il se roula en boule instinctivement avant de se mettre sur le dos, reculant tout en tentant de se relever.

"Stop !"

Thor leva la main et le marteau qu'il lui avait lancé vola jusqu'à sa paume. Loki leva ses yeux rouges vers le Prince qu'il vit reculer d'un pas. Il vit grâce à la lueur de la torche ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. De peur aussi.

"Le démon…"

Le sang de Loki se glaça dans ses veines. Thor ne l'avait pas reconnu avec la pénombre de la forêt. Thor le prenait pour un démon. Non… Non ! Il se releva avec précipitation et, profitant de leur surprise, se remit à fuir. Très vite des pas retentirent derrière lui et des flèches se mirent à voler à ses côtés, sûrement le compagnon du Prince qui le pourchassait.

Loki haleta. Il se rendit compte des sanglots qu'il émettait et des larmes chaudes qui coulaient sur sa joue.

Jamais, jamais il ne s'était fait prendre ! Des villageois l'avaient entraperçu, oui, mais il ne s'était jamais fait pourchasser. On ne lui avait jamais tiré dessus. On n'avait jamais voulu sa mort. Il poussa un cri de douleur mais ne s'arrêta pas de courir. Il pressa sa main contre la plaie sur son bras où la flèche venait de le toucher.

Dans un mouvement de désespoir, il leva son bras valide et de la paume de sa main sortit un long piquet de glace qui alla s'éclater contre un des arbres derrière lui. Ses assaillants s'arrêtèrent. Loki tourna la tête et il vit Thor se tenir le bras, celui-ci en sang.

Son coeur sembla s'arrêter dans sa poitrine, mais il n'était pas question de cesser de courir.

Les bruits de pas derrière lui avaient cessés. Loki arriva finalement à la mansarde où il s'enferma.

Il était sauvé.

A suivre.

On ne jette pas de tomates à l'auteur s'il vous plaît.

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'attends vos avis et je vous dis à demain ;)

Sedinette


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire et l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Couple : Thor/Loki

Hello ! On se rapproche de Noël, enfin ! J'espère que vous passez un bon week end et que vous êtes en vacances :)

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps d'y répondre aujourd'hui, mais j'espère pouvoir le faire demain pour celles que vous m'enverrez aujourd'hui ! Je prends note de vos remarques bien entendu ;)

Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre maintenant et je vous retrouve en bas !

OoO

Loki était resté en boule sur sa paillasse toute la journée et toute la nuit suivante, oubliant complètement de manger et de boire. Il était absolument terrifié. Son bras le lançait mais heureusement, ce n'était rien de grave. La blessure, superficielle, cicatriserait rapidement.

Il était surtout inquiet pour Thor qu'il avait blessé. Il avait blessé Thor. Thor avait _saigné_ par _sa_ faute.

Quel monstre était-il pour faire du mal à l'homme qu'il… Qu'il…

Loki poussa un petit cri de rage. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face, pourtant midi approchait et il avait promis au Prince de le voir. S'il ne venait pas, il était certain que Thor viendrait jusqu'ici alors qu'Angrboda risquait de revenir. Il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait arriver, mais il ne voulait pas que Thor subisse les foudres de son oncle à cause de lui.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le coeur serré dans sa poitrine et une sensation de malaise au creux de son ventre, Loki sortit de la mansarde pour rejoindre le lieu du rendez-vous. Lorsqu'il arriva, Thor était déjà sur place. Il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas de bandage apparent autour de son bras ni d'écharpe montrant qu'il avait été blessé. Ça le rassura de savoir que la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée n'était pas si grave.

"Loki ! S'exclama joyeusement Thor dès qu'il le vit. Te voici enfin, j'avais si hâte de te revoir !"

Son ton si décontracté le désarçonna. C'est comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme s'il ne l'avait pas chassé dans la forêt en pensant qu'il était un démon.

"Aah… Oui. Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-il bêtement, incapable de penser à autre chose .

-Je vais merveilleusement bien maintenant que j'ai pu voir ton beau visage."

Ses joues rougirent immédiatement au compliment même s'il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir à cette étrange situation. Il s'était attendu à un Thor morose, lui reprochant de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il y avait un démon qui rôdait dans les bois, un démon qui l'avait blessé.

"Vous dites encore n'importe quoi, souffla-t-il finalement en secouant la tête.

-Mais non, tu ne te rends juste pas compte de ta beauté, mon cher Loki."

Thor prit sa main et la caressa doucement avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Et le voilà qui recommençait avec ses gestes stupidement romantiques ! Loki était mort d'inquiétude et Thor ne pensait qu'à flirter ! Il reprit sa main, toujours rougissant comme une damoiselle et longea la route d'une marche lente. Tout de suite, Thor fut sur ses talons et le rattrapa pour prendre sa main dans la sienne, comme s'ils étaient deux amants.

"...Alors, qu'avez-vous fait hier ? Demanda-t-il pour meubler la conversation et pour découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'il se soit enfui. Vous devez vous ennuyer lorsque vous ne venez pas m'embêter !

-Toi d'abord, mon cher, sourit Thor.

-... Je suis resté chez moi. Je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

-Tu n'as pas lu le livre que je t'ai offert ?

-J'attends un peu en réalité. Si je le commence maintenant je n'arriverai jamais à me retenir de le lire, et alors qu'aurai-je à faire ?

-Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire Loki, et je t'en apporterai d'autres."

Il ne répondit pas. Ça ne servait à rien de toute façon de lui faire une remarque, Thor s'en fichait et recommençait quelques secondes après à raconter des idioties. A croire que ce Prince idiot ne l'écoutait pas !

"A vous maintenant, qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Eh bien… J'ai fait des recherches. J'ai passé ma journée dans la bibliothèque du château. Je ne suis pas un grand lecteur alors c'était une première pour moi, mais c'est ce que j'ai fait."

Thor avait des recherches ? Sur… Lui ? Le démon ? La manière de le tuer peut-être ou…

"J'ai regardé comment briser une malédiction."

Loki s'arrêta net à ces mots et regarda Thor avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Parce que… C'est ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas, Loki ? Tu es maudit ?

-Que… Comment…?"

Son coeur se remit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine, mais les émotions qui l'habitaient étaient chaotiques et Loki avait du mal à les distinguer. Panique, soulagement, peur, amour, douleur... Un mélange de tout cela en même temps.

"Je le savais. Tu ne peux pas sortir de la forêt parce qu'un démon t'en empêche. Il t'emprisonne ici. Est-ce ton oncle Angrboda dont tu m'as parlé ?! Il semblait te faire peur lorsque tu m'as dit de partir."

Non, non, non… Thor avait absolument tout faux ! Et il n'avait rien compris ! Oui il était maudit mais Angrboda le protégeait du mieux qu'il le pouvait ! C'était lui le démon qui se trouvait dans les bois, il n'était prisonnier que de ce corps hideux.

"Non, Thor… S'il vous plaît…

-Tu es maudit, Loki, mais j'ai la solution."

Il s'arrêta à nouveau et laissa Thor prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Quelle solution pouvait-il avoir alors qu'il se trompait sur la malédiction qui pesait sur lui ?

"Quelle solution ? murmura-t-il.

-Dans tous les livres que j'ai consulté, deux remèdes reviennent toujours. Un baiser d'amour sincère et le baiser d'un Prince. Par chance, nous cumulons les deux."

Loki mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'impliquaient les paroles du Prince. Thor souhaitait briser la malédiction en lui donnant un baiser et il… Il…

"Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites, dit-il sèchement en le repoussant.

-Je le pense.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas parler d'amour de manière si désinvolte !

-J'en connais assez sur toi. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai tenté de tuer le démon qui hante ces bois, pour te sauver. Et il m'a blessé, mais tout le temps je ne pensais qu'à toi. Il aurait certainement pu me tuer mais je n'avais que toi en tête.

-Thor… Soupira-t-il.

-Je ne voulais pas y croire, ça me semblait absurde, cette pensée que je puisse t'aimer mais j'ai risqué ma vie pour toi et je le referai, même si tu jures tous les dieux que tu me hais. Cela fait des années et… Ces quelques jours ont été magiques pour moi. Je préfère de loin me trouver avec toi dans cette forêt à me promener qu'être au château au milieu de tous ces gens. Le seul fait de penser que je vais devoir partir d'ici pour une année encore me fend le coeur. Je t'aime, Loki."

Sa respiration se hacha à ces mots et il cligna des yeux pour éviter que ses larmes ne débordent de joie. Son coeur débordait d'amour pour cet homme mais il ne pouvait pas… Mais Thor lui faisait ressentir tellement de choses. Il l'aimait tellement lui aussi.

"Thor… Gémit Loki. Ne dites pas ce genre de choses si vous ne le pensez pas.

-Je le pense. Un baiser te délivrera de cette malédiction. Tu n'as rien à perdre, essayons !"

Loki laissa Thor le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il souhaitait embrasser Thor. D'ailleurs, il ne souhaitait _pas que_ embrasser Thor.

Leurs visages étaient si proches, leurs bouches se frôlaient maintenant. Alors qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, les bras de Loki accrochés aux bras puissants du Prince, il remarqua que son coeur battait aussi vite que le sien.

Thor finit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Loki ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le désir de se fondre en Thor alors qu'il lui prenait son tout premier baiser. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si bonnes, et ce contact n'était pas assez. Ses mains montèrent jusqu'aux cheveux de Thor où il glissa les doigts, appuyant sur sa tête pour approfondir leur baiser, leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte presque charnelle.

Mais il ne sentit pas de changement. Rien ne sembla changer. Comment savoir si ce contact, aussi délicieux était-il, l'avait délivré de la malédiction qui pesait sur lui depuis si longtemps ?

"Veux-tu essayer de quitter la forêt, Loki ? Murmura Thor contre ses lèvres, lui volant un autre baiser. Viens au bal avec moi ce soir.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, répondit-il sans se séparer de son Prince. Je ne peux pas juste venir, je dois…

-LOKI !" Rugit une voix derrière lui.

Rouge de colère et plus terrifiant que jamais, se tenait Angrboda. Loki s'éloigna de Thor malgré la main possessive posée sur sa hanche.

"Mon oncle… Dit-il faiblement en osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'avais dit de rester chez nous, mais non, tu n'as pas écouté, _bien sûr_ !"

Angrboda ignora Thor et prit le bras de Loki pour le traîner derrière lui. Le Prince s'interposa bien entendu, agrippant le bras de l'homme et arrachant son gant au passage. Thor resta surpris devant son bras noir, le fixant avec un air indéchiffrable, les yeux écarquillés. Cela peina Loki de le voir réagir ainsi devant la différence de son oncle. Comment pouvait-il comprendre sa forme bleue s'il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction d'un bras ?

"Relâchez Loki, vous ne pouvez pas le garder ici ! Gronda finalement Thor.

-Oh mais si. Et qu'allez-vous faire ? Me tuer ?

-Angrboda, s'il te plaît… Gémit Loki.

-Silence toi ! Tu penses que je vais te laisser partir avec un noble ? Oh non ! Ils sont tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle !

-Comment osez-vous ! Rugi Thor en brandissant son marteau.

-Thor arrêtez !"

Loki se mit devant son oncle pour le protéger, le regard incertain devant le dilemme qui se présentait devant lui. Pourquoi devaient-ils se battre de cette manière ? Thor le regarda avec incrédulité. Loki aurait voulu être dans son camp mais… Angrboda était son oncle !

Celui-ci se mit d'ailleurs à ricaner.

"Loki, il ne peut pas t'aider et il ne peut pas nous comprendre.

-J'aime Loki, dit Thor avec conviction.

-Un noble aimait aussi la mère de Loki, mais il l'a tuée parce qu'il n'a pas pu avoir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Puis il a fait maudire Loki.

-Qu… Comment ?"

Loki baissa les yeux au sol. C'était vrai. La noblesse avait détruit sa vie. Parce qu'un homme tout puissant avait voulu tout avoir…

"Mais… Qui aurait pu faire ça ?

-Vous êtes tous pourris, répéta Angrboda. Vous, le Roi de ce Royaume… Tout comme celui qui a maudit Loki et qui se trouve dans ce château aujourd'hui."

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement vers son oncle. Quoi ? Il était ici ? Le noble qui avait détruit sa vie… Était ici ? La rage monta en Loki et pour la première fois, il eut envie de prendre la première lame venue et de se jeter sur le meurtrier de ses parents.

"Vous n'avez rien en commun, vraiment, maintenant viens Loki."

Loki se laissa traîner par son oncle. Il eut tout juste le temps de regarder Thor une dernière fois avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois.

A suivre…

Tadaam !

Et un autre chapitre.

Alors dites-moi à votre avis ce qui va se passer ? Loki est-il libéré ? Et pourquoi pensez-vous ça ? Bref j'aimerai avoir vos théories ;)

A demain les enfants :D

Sedinette


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire et l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Couple : Thor/Loki

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre qui devrait vous plaire ;)

Je vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir, maintenant je vous laisse lire la suite :) Bonne lecture !

OoO

Angrboda resta silencieux, même après qu'ils soient rentrés. Il ne savait pas s'il lui en voulait d'avoir désobéi ou s'il était en colère de le voir si proche d'une autre personne. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aimerait pas le voir avec un Prince, sachant que leur famille avait été tuée par un noble.

Il ne se manifesta auprès de lui qu'au moment du coucher du soleil, où sa peau redevint bleue.

Le baiser n'avait pas fonctionné. Le sort n'avait pas été levé.

"Il ne t'aime pas, dit Angrboda. Sinon, son baiser aurait fonctionné.

Loki se tourna vers son oncle, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

"Je vous ai vu vous embrasser, dit-il simplement.

-... Tu pensais que ça me libérerai de la malédiction ? Demanda Loki.

-Tu penses bien que j'ai fait des recherches quand tu étais enfant. Bien sûr que je le pensais. Ce genre de malédiction est brisée par le baiser de ce qu'on appelle le grand amour, l'âme soeur. Mais c'est si rare… Ou alors parfois ce n'est pas aussi simple. Le fait est qu'il ne sait pas qui tu es, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne lui as jamais dit."

Il s'affaissa doucement sur sa paillasse, le coeur en miettes. Angrboda avait raison, comme d'habitude.

"Et… Pour le meurtrier de mes parents ? Celui qui m'a fait maudire ? Tu as dit qu'il était au château du Roi…

-Oui. Il s'agit du Roi de Jotünheim. Laufey. Mais je t'en prie, ne l'approche pas. C'est trop dangereux."

Il se laissa quelques minutes pour digérer, puis il se coucha sans regarder l'autre homme.

"Je vais me coucher," dit-il dans un murmure avant de rabattre la couverture sur lui.

Son oncle ne dit rien et le laissa seul dans son coin, mais il fut incapable de dormir. Pour la première fois, Angrboda lui disait le nom de celui qui avait gâché sa vie, mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui importait le plus. Ce qui était passé était passé. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, il n'avait pas de pouvoir dessus. En réalité, il ne pensait qu'au fait que Thor ne savait pas pour lui. Il pensait à son regard alors qu'il s'était interposé entre lui et Angrboda.

Loki avait senti qu'il était déçu mais comment aurait-il pu réagir ? Thor aurait fait du mal à Angrboda, l'aurait emmené avec lui, et pour quoi au final ? Pour se rendre compte qu'il était toujours maudit.

Dans quelques jours, Thor partirait. Loki devait lui dire la vérité.

Il porta la main à son bras encore blessé et pressa là où le bandage recouvrait la trace de la flèche qui l'avait frôlé. Oui, il devait lui dire.

Silencieusement, et après avoir mis de la paille sous sa couverture, Loki ouvrit silencieusement la fenêtre et passa par celle-ci pour sortir de la mansarde. Il se sentit soudainement très bête. Mais qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas sortir de la forêt alors qu'il était ainsi ! Il ne pouvait pas voir Thor.

Une forme douce et blanche le frôla alors, et Loki manqua de crier. Il fit un bon en arrière, tombant dans la neige moelleuse et il vit le renard à la fourrure blanche qui l'avait mené jusqu'à la route.

"Encore toi ? Murmura Loki. Décidément, je te vois beaucoup ces temps-ci."

Il s'agenouilla près du renard et le caressa de tout son long. Les yeux du renard brillaient d'un étrange éclat dans la nuit. Ils brillaient d'intelligence et de malice.

' _Tu peux encore le voir,'_ résonna une voix dans sa tête et il devina instinctivement que c'était le renard qui lui parlait.

"Comment…"

' _Nous n'avons pas le temps. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, sinon tu laisseras passer la seule et unique chance que tu as de le revoir.'_

Loki ne se posa pas plus de questions et suivit le renard à travers la forêt pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. La forêt était grande et le chemin vers le château long, même en coupant à travers les bois. Il se demandait toujours comment il arriverait à approcher Thor avec sa peau bleue et ses yeux rouges mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait faire confiance au renard.

Il se souvint très distinctement qu'il jouait avec le renard le jour où il avait vu Thor pour la première fois, le menant jusqu'à la route où passait le Prince chaque année. C'était encore lui qui l'avait mené jusqu'à Thor, il y avait quelques jours. Et maintenant, il l'emmenait jusqu'au château où se trouvait cet homme qui l'aimait tant. Et qu'il aimait en retour.

Arrivés à la lisière du bois, près du château, il vit le renard longer la forêt pour contourner le château. Loki le suivit aussi discrètement qu'il le put et ils arrivèrent à un coin désert de la forteresse.

Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine, d'appréhension et aussi d'excitation. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était plus sorti de la forêt qu'il avait oublié ce que ça faisait. Et… Il allait entrer dans le château !

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit étang qui bordait le château et le renard sauta de pierre en pierre, passant de l'autre côté. Le renard se tourna et le regarda, puis regarda les pierres.

"Sérieusement ?! Souffla-t-il avec un air incrédule. Tu veux que je fasse comme toi ?!"

Mais c'est qu'il n'avait pas de jolies petites pattes avec des coussinets antidérapants lui ! Il risquait de tomber sur la pierre glacée et là il pouvait dire adieu à la discrétion. Il se ferait prendre et dieu seul savait ce qu'on lui ferait alors... Le renard glapit, puis des bruits de pas métallisés approchèrent. Des gardes ! Pas le choix, il devait le suivre.

Loki sauta de pierre en pierre, les bras levés dans une tentative ridicule de garder l'équilibre, mais il arriva finalement de l'autre côté où le renard l'attendait. Il se cacha derrière le buisson qui se trouvait là et attendit que les gardes passent. Ça avait été juste. Son coeur allait finir par exploser dans sa poitrine à force de battre aussi fort.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne me ferais pas faire," siffla Loki à l'attention du renard qui semblait sourire.

Ils entrèrent par une porte dérobée et Loki se laissa guider à travers le dédale d'escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans une pièce vide. Il commençait vraiment à paniquer. Et si on le voyait ? Il n'avait que sa cape pour couvrir son visage, aucune autre protection.

' _Tu as jusqu'à minuit.'_

"Quoi ?" Souffla Loki en espérant que personne ne l'entende parler tout seul.

' _Au douzième coup de minuit, lorsque les cloches retentiront, tu redeviendras tel que tu es maintenant.'_

Et le renard disparut dans un grand éclat, devenant poussière d'étoile devant ses yeux écarquillés. La poussière blanche et brillante l'entoura, et il dut fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il remarqua immédiatement ce qui avait changé. Ses mains étaient blanches. Sa peau était blanche, sans aucune ligne étrange la parcourant. Et… Ses vêtements ! Loki tourna sur lui-même, presque bêtement, sans cesser de regarder les vêtements qu'il portait, une fine tenue blanche et posé devant lui, un masque de dentelle blanche ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un renard.

Ce renard était-il… Sa bonne fée ? Il avait donc une marraine magique qui veillait sur lui ?

' _Merci_ ,' pensa-t-il aussi fort qu'il le put en espérant que le renard l'entende.

"Excusez-moi, mais que faites-vous ?"

Loki sursauta et se retourna immédiatement vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la petite salle vide. C'était apparemment une domestique, et elle le regardait avec un air suspicieux.

"Je suis sorti un instant, expliqua-t-il d'une voix tranquille. Et j'ai pris le mauvais escalier je pense. Il y en a un nombre affolant !"

La domestique mit sa main devant la bouche pour rire discrètement.

"C'est vrai qu'on s'y perd, concéda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, continua-t-il. Cela doit-être exténuant.

-Oh oui !"

La jeune femme se mit à rougir.

"Je vais vous raccompagner au bon étage, Monseigneur."

Monseigneur ? Etait-il si bien vêtu ?

"Oh je ne dois pas être parti si loin, si ?

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Puis-je vous demander avec qui vous êtes venus ?"

Mince, si ça se trouvait, ils tenaient une liste et ils allaient vite voir qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il allait devoir se débrouiller pour arriver jusque dans la salle de bal où devait se trouver… Mais oui !

-Oh… Le Prince Thor. C'est ma première année, il m'a promis de m'emmener ici pour mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire."

Il ne pensait pas être un si bon baratineur, lui qui avait toujours été isolé dans la forêt. Les mensonges coulaient tous seuls de sa bouche. La domestique le mena à l'étage où se trouvaient les festivités. Il pouvait entendre la musique et tout son être en fut secoué. Loki n'avait plus entendu de musique depuis des années.

"Oh, joyeux anniversaire ! Quand était-ce ?

-Merci, dit-il en souriant légèrement. En fait, c'est… C'est demain."

Avec tous ces événements il avait complètement oublié son anniversaire ! Pourtant il en avait parlé à Thor il y avait quelques jours… Il ne le fêtait jamais de toute manière, ça n'avait pas une grande signification, à part lui faire réaliser qu'il prenait de l'âge.

"Je vous laisse rejoindre vos amis, Monseigneur…

-Loki, répondit-il. Loki d'Asgard."

Il rejoignit la salle de bal d'un pas qui devait certainement paraître sûr et habitué, mais il n'en était rien et intérieurement, il était mort de peur. Et s'il ne trouvait pas Thor ? Il aurait pris tous ces risques pour rien…

Il se glissa par la grande porte, son masque mis sur son visage et resta ébahi pendant quelques minutes devant la splendeur qui s'étalait devant lui.

Les murs d'ambre étaient recouverts de lourdes tentures rouges, le sol était d'une éclatante couleur or et brillait tellement qu'il pouvait presque s'y voir. La salle, immense, était illuminée de nombreux lustres dorés. Sur une estrade, des musiciens jouaient une musique entraînante et les nobles guidaient leur splendide cavalière sur la piste de danse. Plus rarement, on pouvait voir des couples de même sexe danser ensemble. C'était un spectacle qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant.

C'était un peu oppressant, il fallait dire aussi. Lui était habitué aux grands espaces de la forêt et son calme seulement perturbé par les animaux, et quelquefois les Princes Charmants un peu trop énamourés.

Il recula d'un pas, impressionné par tant de monde au même endroit, et bouscula un homme derrière lui.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser…"

Loki se retourna et fut figé sur place lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard aussi vert que le sien. La même couleur. Le jeune homme, semblant quelques années plus jeunes que lui, s'arrêta aussi à sa vue. Sa peau était aussi pâle que la sienne et ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les siens. C'est incroyable à quel point ils se ressemblaient.

Loki cligna rapidement des yeux puis se détourna. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur lui. Il n'avait que jusqu'à minuit pour trouver Thor et lui parler et il ignorait complètement l'heure qu'il était. Et comment le trouver à travers cette foule de masques ?

Il marcha à travers la foule en évitant les danseurs qui souhaitaient l'inviter. Beaux vêtements ou pas, Loki ne savait toujours pas danser. Au premier pas, il serait repéré et chassé.

"...Merci," entendit-il à sa gauche.

Son coeur fit un bon lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Thor. Immédiatement, il se tourna et marcha derrière le groupe de personnes qui marchait vers le buffet. Il reconnut aux côtés du Prince l'homme qui l'avait accompagné dans les bois. Celui qui lui avait tiré dessus à l'arbalète et qui l'avait blessé au bras.

"Allez Thor, amuse-toi un peu ! Dit la femme à ses côtés, une grande blonde habillée d'une élégante robe près du corps.

-Sif, s'il te plaît, j'aimerai juste rester tranquille.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce Loki, pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ?" Demanda un autre de ses compagnons.

Oh, ils parlaient de lui ? Thor était mal à cause de lui ?

"Rien, grommela le Prince et Loki s'en voulut pour l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Cessez de me poser des questions, c'est tout."

Il était là, il devait lui parler. _'Allez Loki, tu peux le faire, ne sois pas un lâche !'_

"Hm hm…"

Il se racla la gorge, mais ils ne l'entendirent pas.

"Excusez-moi," dit-il plus fort, le coeur battant à toute allure.

Ils se retournèrent enfin. Derrière son masque doré, il vit les yeux bleus de Thor s'agrandirent. Loki retint sa respiration. Il ne vit pas les regards interrogatifs des compagnons du Prince. Ses yeux étaient sur Thor et uniquement lui.

"Bonsoir Thor, dit-il dans ce qui lui sembla un simple souffle. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-...Loki ?"

Les compagnons du Prince s'écartèrent et le regardèrent avec curiosité.

"Tu es venu ?"

Le regard morose du Prince s'illumina alors qu'il s'approchait de lui pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

"Alors… Ca a fonctionné ?

-...Non, Thor, ça n'a pas fonctionné, dit-il tristement.

-Mais tu es ici pourtant.

-C'est compliqué…"

Thor ne l'écouta pas et le prit dans ses bras.

"Mes amis, je vous présente Loki. Loki je te présente Lady Sif, Lord Hogun, Lord Volstagg et Lord Fandral, mes fidèles amis.

-Thor, je dois vous parler… Tenta-t-il en faisant un bref signe vers les quatre comparses de Thor et ceux-ci lui répondirent de la même manière, mais avec une mine amusée.

-Dansons d'abord, mon amour."

Loki sentit son visage rougir terriblement sous son masque et Thor profita de son embarras pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse sous les rires de ses quatre compagnons.

"Je ne sais pas danser ! Paniqua Loki.

-C'est une valse toute simple, suis simplement mes mouvements."

Thor glissa sa main dans son dos après avoir rapproché leur corps et prit une de ses mains dans celle restante. Loki fut cloué sur place par ce contact si intime.

"Il faut que tu me tiennes l'épaule, Loki," souffla Thor à son oreille.

Il sursauta et fit ce qui lui était dit de faire. La musique résonna et Thor se mit en mouvement. Loki, aussi raide qu'un piquet, tenta de suivre difficilement.

"Détends-toi, je te guide, murmura à nouveau le Prince contre lui, créant d'agréables frissons dans tout son corps.

-Je dois vous parler, je n'ai pas le temps de danser, geignit presque Loki. S'il vous plaît-Ah !"

Thor venait de le faire tournoyer. Loki le fusilla du regard pendant que le blond riait de sa maladresse.

"Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Oh si, mon amour.

-Ne-Ne m'appelez pas ainsi !

-Mais je t'aime, dit Thor avec un sourire tranquille, certain et idiot. Surtout idiot.

-C'est faux, répliqua-t-il en rougissant.

-Vous êtes là, devant moi, non ?

-...Je suis toujours maudit, j'ai juste… Un peu de temps."

Le baiser n'avait pas fonctionné. Il ne devait sa présence ici dans cette apparence qu'au renard, sa bonne fée, celle qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Thor.

"Un peu de temps ?

-Jusqu'à minuit, répondit-il en regardant Thor dans les yeux à travers son masque.

-Mais… Il est déjà vingt-trois heures !" S'alarma-t-il.

Le Prince le fit à nouveau tourbillonner et du coin de l'oeil il vit le jeune homme qu'il avait bousculé, celui qui lui ressemblait tant, puis il revint dans les bras du grand blond. Ces bras forts qui le menaient habilement sur la piste de danse.

"Comment cela se fait-il ?

-Il semblerait que j'ai… Une bonne fée. Mais je vais devoir partir.

-Loki…

-Danser est plus facile que ce que j'aurai pu penser, dit-il soudainement avec un sourire triste. Je suis content de l'avoir fait au moins une fois.

-Loki, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Je compte bien te ramener à Asgard et t'épouser."

Il eut un rire désabusé. L'épouser, rien que ça ? Loki était verni avec un tel prétendant. Il ne dit rien cependant et laissa Thor le guider sur la piste de danse au milieu des autres couples de danseurs. Ça ne durerait pas, il pouvait certainement s'amuser un peu avant de revenir à sa vie. Il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de danser avec un Prince charmant dans la salle de bal d'un magnifique château. Plus jamais il ne pourrait faire ça. Il avait cet étrangement pressentiment que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait Thor.

"Vous êtes un idiot, Thor d'Asgard," lui souffla-t-il, puis il l'embrassa doucement.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes sur les siennes et Thor lui rendit immédiatement son baiser. La main qui tenait la sienne se porta à son visage et l'inclina de manière à approfondir leur échange. Loki posa sa main sur la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts ensembles.

"Je t'aime," répéta Thor, son front collé au sien et son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Le coeur de Loki se gonfla d'amour pour lui et il eut lui aussi envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

"Et je vous dis que vous êtes idiots."

Thor lui sourit, un sourire plein d'amour et de tendresse, parce qu'il savait que ces quelques mots signifiaient ce qu'il n'osait pas dire à voix haute, et Loki lui sourit de la même manière.

OoO

Lorsque la valse fut finie, et pour éviter à Loki des danses bien trop compliquées, Thor l'emmena vers les balcons de la salle de bal.

"Loki, mon amour…" Soupira Thor en le prenant dans ses bras, le soulevant de terre et le faisant tournoyer.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire puis échappa aux bras forts de son Prince pour regarder la forêt depuis le balcon.

"Thor, il est bientôt minuit, je dois vous parler avant de partir.

-Il est bientôt minuit, et alors ? Tu es hors de la forêt, que peut-il arriver si tu n'y es pas à ce moment-là ? Si ton oncle te force à y rester, alors je l'affronterai !"

Loki soupira. Fini le beau moment d'insouciance. Il était temps de révéler la vérité.

"Vous vous êtes trompé. Je suis maudit, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec cette forêt. Et mon oncle m'élève depuis… Depuis la mort de mes parents.

-Loki… Qui ? Dites-moi qui. Il a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un des convives.

-Il m'a dit qu'il s'agissait du Roi Laufey, bien que je ne sache pas qui il est. Il m'a maudit après ma naissance. Mais… Ce n'est pas à rester dans la forêt, non, je peux la quitter dès que je le souhaite mais…

-Dis-moi. N'aies pas peur."

Il porta la main à son bras où était encore la blessure qu'ils lui avaient faite alors qu'ils le poursuivaient dans la forêt. Bien sûr qu'il mourait de peur de lui révéler la vérité ! Il y avait tant de choses qui pouvaient se passer mal après ça.

"Je sais que vous pensez qu'il y a un démon dans la forêt. Et c'est le cas, il y a bien un démon.

-Je le savais… Dit Thor, le regard sérieux et déterminé. Dis-moi quoi faire et je le-

-Je suis ce démon," le coupa-t-il, les yeux embués de larmes et la respiration hachée.

Thor ne dit rien et le fixa sans réaliser ce qu'il disait.

"Loki, ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, tenta-t-il.

-Ma malédiction est qu'au coucher du soleil, ma peau prend une couleur bleue, mes yeux une couleur rouge, et que des runes apparaissent sur ma peau. Au lever du soleil, je redeviens… Ainsi, lui expliqua-t-il, finissant en montrant son corps actuel.

-Mais… Non, j'ai poursuivi le démon dans la forêt et… Ce n'était pas toi !

-...Si, souffla-t-il. C'était moi que vous avez chassé avec votre camarade, Lord Fandral… Et c'est moi qui vous ai blessé."

Il parlait de la blessure qu'il lui avait faite au bras. Une blessure dont Thor ne lui avait pas parlé. Il n'osa pas lever la main pour le toucher de peur qu'il ne fuit son contact. Le Prince ne réagit toujours pas, choqué.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir trompé, dit-il en reculant d'un pas, ne sachant pas comment Thor allait réagir à son annonce. Je voulais simplement vous voir une dernière fois et vous dire adieu."

Loki attendit quelques secondes, attendant une réaction quelconque. De la colère, de la compréhension, n'importe quoi !

Puis, l'horloge commença à sonner minuit.

A suivre…

Et un autre cliffanger, vous me pardonnerez j'espère XD

Je suis navrée je pense qu'il reste des fautes, avec un peu de chance ça ne se verra pas :p

Je vous souhaite tous un joyeux Noël et de bonnes fêtes en famille. Je vous retrouve demain :)

Sedinette


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire et l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Couple : Thor/Loki

Hello tout le monde ! Joyeux Noël à vous ! Je sais que je poste tard, mais comme vous j'ai eu une jounée chargée ;) J'espère que vous avez été gâtés :D moi je l'ai été :p

Et merci pour vos commentaires :D

Je vous laisse lire maintenant ce petit chapitre :)

OoO

Thor peinait à digérer l'information.

Loki, l'amour de sa vie, cet homme si extraordinaire, se transformait en démon bleu aux yeux rouges la nuit venue. Loki l'avait blessé d'un projectile de glace. Mais plus important que ça, lui, Thor, qui disait aimer Loki au point de vouloir l'épouser sur le champ, l'avait pourchassé dans les bois comme un animal. Il l'avait frappé avec Mjölnir. Il lui avait fait mal.

Il repensa aux bruits qu'il émettait alors. Sur le coup, lui et Fandral avaient pensé qu'il débitait des formules démoniaques pour les tuer ou tenter de les asservir, mais il n'en était rien. Il s'agissait de sanglots. Loki était en train de pleurer alors qu'ils le chassaient pour le tuer.

Thor avait fait pleurer Loki. Thor avait essayé de tuer Loki.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti de ses pensées, et après s'être rendu compte de l'atrocité qu'il avait failli commettre, le troisième coup de minuit résonna. Il vit Loki courir à travers les convives dans la salle pour s'enfuir. Oh non, il ne le laisserait pas fuir encore une fois. Thor se mit à courir à son tour, à la poursuite du jeune homme. Il le suivit dans les escaliers en l'appelant, jusqu'à ce qu'il franchisse une porte et tombe sur l'étang qui bordait le château.

Loki sautait de pierre en pierre sur l'eau alors que ses vêtements disparaissaient en volutes de poussières blanches et brillantes pour lui donner son aspect original.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et Thor vit clairement Loki tel qu'il était en réalité. La peau bleue, des yeux rouges brillant de manière surnaturelle mais aussi à cause des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il l'avait pourchassé. Il lui avait fait mal.

"Je ne suis pas digne de toi, lui dit Thor d'une voix forte pour qu'il l'entende. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que c'était toi dans la forêt. J'étais aveugle et je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir fait tant de mal.

-Thor… Je vous ai blessé…

-J'ai essayé de te tuer !"

Thor sauta à son tour sur les pierres pour aller sur l'autre rive et se rapprocher de son bien-aimé. Loki recula jusqu'à la forêt, apeuré.

"Plus jamais je ne t'en ferai, je te le jure."

Il arriva à sa hauteur et il le regarda. Même s'il était bleu, même s'il avait les yeux rouges, et même derrière les lignes étranges qui parcouraient la peau de son visage et sûrement celle de son corps, il reconnaissait le garçon de la forêt qui l'espionnait depuis toutes ces années et celui qu'il avait tenté de séduire ces derniers jours.

"Je suis monstrueux, souffla Loki sans oser croiser son regard.

-C'est faux. Loki…

-Ne me mentez pas," siffla-t-il.

La colère sembla gagner Loki car il pouvait la voir monter dans ses yeux rouges qu'il lui dévoilait enfin. Thor posa la main sur la joue du jeune homme. Sa peau était froide, anormalement froide, mais elle était toujours aussi douce.

"Je ne sais pas mentir," dit Thor en approchant son visage du sien.

Loki ferma les yeux et il s'arrêta lorsque leurs lèvres ne se trouvèrent séparées d'un centimètre. Thor sourit en le voyant rouvrir les yeux. Ses joues bleues se mirent à tourner au violet, à son grand amusement.

Puis il l'embrassa.

Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien. Juste ses lèvres sur celles de Loki, fraîches, et le jeune homme répondant timidement à son baiser, puis, une lumière blanche l'aveugla.

Thor recula vivement de quelques pas pour voir ce qu'il se passait et regarda avec émerveillement la lumière émaner de Loki lui-même.

"Thor ! L'appela-t-il avec panique. Que se passe-t-il ?!"

La lumière devint encore plus aveuglante et quelques secondes après, lorsqu'il put rouvrir les yeux, Loki n'avait plus la peau bleue et les yeux rouges. Il était normal. Sa peau était blanche, sans lignes étranges, et ses yeux verts.

Loki s'en rendit compte à son tour et il sembla vouloir se regarder sous toutes les coutures. Il regarda ses mains, ses bras, il toucha son visage pour sentir l'absence des lignes. Puis il regarda Thor avec des yeux brillants et l'approcha pour se fondre dans ses bras.

"Je ne suis plus maudit ! Tu… Tu m'as libéré !" Dit-il sans se rendre compte qu'il était passé au tutoiement.

Alors… Son baiser avait suffi cette fois-ci ?

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça n'a pas marché les autres fois. Mes sentiments ne sont pas plus forts."

Loki le coupa et l'embrassa. Thor soupira contre ses lèvres et l'attira tout contre lui après avoir passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Il dévora sa bouche de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de ses dents, l'attaquant avec passion, se fichant éperdument du fait que Loki arrivait à peine à suivre le rythme du fait de son inexpérience. Il avalerait son innocence toute entière s'il le fallait. Loki était libre et il était tout à lui. Son coeur explosa dans sa poitrine à la pensée que dans quelques jours, lorsque viendrait le moment de repartir pour Asgard, il pourrait emmener son amour avec lui et l'épouser.

"Peut-être… Peut-être est-ce que tu m'as embrassé alors que j'étais… Sous l'autre forme ? Expliqua Loki après avoir quitté ses lèvres. Tu savais quel monstre j'étais mais tu m'aimais malgré ça."

Thor ne réfléchit pas plus et l'embrassa à nouveau. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dans ses bras, plus jamais il ne le laisserait repartir. Oh qu'il l'aimait.

"Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, quémanda Thor en déposant une myriade de baisers sur le visage de Loki.

-...Tu es un idiot, Thor," soupira tendrement le jeune homme en souriant malicieusement.

Ça lui suffit et il ne demanda pas plus. Il se contenta de reprendre ses lèvres entre les siennes.

"Viens, allons dire la bonne nouvelle aux autres.

-Je ne suis plus habillé comme avant Thor, le sort du renard a fini…

-Le renard ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-Oui, c'est un renard blanc qui m'a… Qui m'a conduit ici. Il m'a aussi conduit à toi, plusieurs fois. Et il m'a permis de venir au château ce soir.

-Oh. Tu étais donc bien protégé par une fée, sourit Thor. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, viens avec moi ! Je vais demander à ce que l'on te prépare une chambre. A moins que l'on aménage la mienne afin que nous restions ensemble ?

-Oh, doucement Thor ! Tu vas… Tu vas beaucoup trop vite ! Je dois d'abord retrouver mon oncle, lui dire qu'il avait tort et que… Que tu…

-Que je t'aime ? Sourit-il en caressant sa joue rouge.

-...Oui, ça. Mais aussi, que je suis libéré, que nous pouvons partir de la forêt, lui et moi."

Thor bougonna. Il n'avait vu cet Angrboda qu'une seule fois mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il était étrange avec son bras noir.

"Je vais venir avec toi.

-Thor, ça va aller, dit Loki avec un sourire amusé. Je ne suis pas une damoiselle en détresse.

-Tu es mon damoiseau, répliqua Thor en l'attrapant par la taille. Et je te prouverai que tu es mien une fois que je t'aurai épousé."

Le visage de Loki devint entièrement rouge et il se mit à bégayer pour son plus grand plaisir.

"T-Tu… Tu dis toujours ce genre de choses insensées ! S'écria Loki en se détachant de lui.

-Attends, reviens s'il te plaît.

-... D'accord. Mais demain matin. Je… Je viendrai au château demain matin.

-Je t'attendrai mon amour."

Loki vint l'embrasser une dernière fois puis il le regarda avec une pointe d'inquiétude entrer dans les bois. Il attendit plusieurs dizaines de minutes, juste au cas où Loki aurait fait demi-tour, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne reviendrait pas et qu'il devrait attendre le matin pour le revoir.

Soupirant, Thor fit demi-tour et contourna le château pour entrer par la porte principale. Il se sentait étrange maintenant, comme s'il flottait sur un nuage, mais il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aurait des difficultés à s'endormir et qu'il ressasserait tout ce qu'il avait découvert toute la nuit. Oh, il attendrait avec impatience le lever du soleil pour retrouver l'amour de sa vie.

Son Loki, maudit depuis la naissance… Par Laufey. Laufey dans le château. Thor se figea sur place. Il avait dit à Loki de venir alors que celui qui l'avait maudit était présent ! Cet homme était un danger pour son amour ! Il allait le confronter devant le Roi Archibald et il allait le chasser de ces terres ! Puis il révélerait son imposture et sa cruauté à tous.

"Excusez-moi Prince Thor," retentit une voix claire.

Thor leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui et il fut cloué sur place. Il ressemblait presque à l'identique à Loki, mais en plus jeune.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement, sur ses gardes.

-Je vous ai vu danser avec cet homme étrange, celui au masque de renard blanc. Je dois vous poser des questions.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta-t-il avec un grognement dans la voix et les sourcils froncés.

-... Je suis le Prince Helblindi, héritier de la Couronne de Jotünheim."

A suivre…

Le mystère se serait-il épaissi sur la fin ? Huhuhu.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus, je n'avais pas trop d'idée pour la levée de la malédiction de Loki, mais ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire comme vous vous en doutés ! Il y a encore quelques choses à découvrir.

Allez, à demain :)

Sedinette


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire et l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Couple : Thor/Loki

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Désolée pour la publication très tardive, je suis impardonnable v.v

Je vous remercie à tous pour vos beaux compliments, je ne pense pas être si douée que ça, ni que cette fanfiction soit particulièrement bien écrite (je la trouve assez fade finalement, je suis déçue de ce que j'ai écrit XD). Mais je suis ravie que ça vous plaise quand même :)

Je vous laisse lire la suite maintenant ! Bonne lecture !

OoO

 _"... Je suis le Prince Helblindi, héritier de la Couronne de Jotünheim."_

Le fils aîné du Roi Laufey et de la Reine Farbauti.

"Menez-moi à votre père, Prince Helblindi, j'ai à discuter avec lui."

Le jeune Prince acquiesça et Thor le suivit avec un sourire mauvais. C'était la providence qui l'avait mis sur son chemin, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il se sentait triste pour les enfants du Roi qui étaient présents, mais ils devaient eux aussi savoir la vérité sur leur père et sur Loki. A moins qu'ils ne sachent déjà ? Après tout le Prince Helblindi semblait s'intéresser de près à Loki, comme s'il savait qui il était.

"Père," interpella le Prince.

Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs se retourna et à nouveau, Thor fut frappé par les yeux verts qui croisèrent les siens.

"Mon fils, que se passe-t-il ?

-Cet homme est le Prince Thor et il a dansé avec un homme ce soir…

-J'ai dansé avec l'homme que je vais épouser, rectifia Thor en écartant sa ménagement le jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Et vous l'avez maudit.

-... Comment ? Souffla le Roi qui échangea un regard paniqué avec sa Reine qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

-Il s'appelle Loki et vit un calvaire depuis sa naissance par votre faute. Il a vécu toute sa vie dans la forêt dans une maison délabrée avec presque rien. Niez-vous avoir fait de sa vie un enfer, Roi Laufey ?!" Attaqua-t-il, le regard lançant des éclairs.

Il le vit tendu et il sut immédiatement que c'était vrai. Laufey savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Il avait rendu Loki malheureux, il l'avait condamné à vivre dans la forêt avec son oncle…

Puis la Reine Farbauti éclata en sanglots et dut s'asseoir. Le Roi Laufey lui-même semblait sur le point de pleurer. Thor se calma. Mais que se passait-il ?!

"En effet, j'ai maudit Loki, confirma Laufey d'une voix lourde et chargée de tristesse. Pour qu'il puisse vivre. Pour que notre fils puisse vivre. C'est une protection contre la magie.

-Comment ?" Souffla Thor.

Loki était… Le fils du Roi Laufey ? Son Loki était un Prince ? L'amour de sa vie était de la Royauté. Il resta muet un instant, surpris et choqué. Mais que faisait-il dans cette forêt, à vivre dans la plus grande pauvreté ? Et… Ses parents n'étaient-ils pas censés avoir été assassinés ? Angrboda avait-il menti ?

"Le sorcier Anorg est venu au Royaume il y a vingt ans, suivant les légendes d'un trésor caché à Jotünheim détenant le secret de la vie éternelle. Et il l'a trouvé."

Thor avait entendu les rumeurs qui parlaient de ce qu'on nommait la Cassette de l'Hiver. Un coffre magique d'une telle puissance qu'on disait qu'il avait été créé par la Fée Originelle, celle qui était à l'origine même de la magie dans leur monde. Cette cassette était supposé donner l'immortalité à celui qui la possédait. Mais ce n'était qu'une légende, personne ne l'avait vu, et les Rois successifs de Jotünheim l'auraient utilisée si elle avait réellement existé.

"…Il l'a trouvée. Elle existe réellement ?

-Oui, souffla la Reine Farbauti. Elle existe. Et Anorg a tenté de la voler, mais en la touchant, il a été brûlé au bras, et nous étions là pour l'en empêcher.

-Une petite punition, renifla le Roi. Une marque de sa malveillance."

Un bras brûlé ? Mais… Ça disait quelque chose à Thor, et il n'aimait pas ça.

"Et Loki ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Loki… Anorg a volé Loki alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, pleura la Reine en prenant ses deux autres fils dans ses bras. Il a kidnappé mon enfant !"

Tout était confus dans l'esprit de Thor et il avait des difficultés à connecter toutes les informations entre elles.

"Pourquoi le prendre ? Qu'est-ce que ça apportait au sorcier ?

-La Cassette de l'Hiver, dit Laufey, est liée à notre famille, par le sang. Seuls ceux de sang royal peuvent toucher la Cassette. Il y a donc deux réponses possibles à cette question. Soit il souhaitait l'élever comme son élève pour qu'un jour il vole la Cassette pour son compte. Soit…"

Laufey eut la mine basse.

"Soit quoi, Roi Laufey ?!

-Soit il souhaitait prendre son corps. Chasser son âme pour prendre sa place."

Chasser son âme ? Est-ce qu'il voulait dire… Tuer Loki ? Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Non, il ne le laisserait pas faire.

"...D'où la protection contre la magie. Ce n'était pas une malédiction, souffla Thor, son regard s'assombrissant en comprenant le danger de la situation.

-C'est bien une malédiction, mais qui a cet effet particulier d'immuniser quiconque contre la magie. C'était notre unique solution pour le protéger."

Thor avait fait une erreur. Il avait détruit la protection de Loki. Il n'était plus immunisé face à la magie, il n'avait plus aucune protection si ce sorcier souhaitait lui faire du mal. Même son oncle ne pourrait pas le protéger… Son oncle…

"Oh non, réalisa Thor. Le sorcier, Anorg. Il a un bras noir. Il… Oh non, qu'ai-je fait ?

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda Laufey, plus terrifiant que jamais.

-J'ai embrassé Loki, je l'ai libéré de la malédiction… Et il court droit dans le bras d'Anorg."

OoO

Loki sautillait presque à chaque pas qu'il faisait dans la forêt. Son coeur était plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le baiser de Thor l'avait libéré. Il n'était plus maudit.

Thor l'aimait et souhaitait l'épouser.

Était-ce possible d'être si heureux ? Loki n'en était pas certain, pourtant il savait que son bonheur n'en serait que plus grand lorsqu'il serait à nouveau près de son Prince Charmant.

Oh, comme il avait hâte de le dire à Angrboda. Pour lui aussi ce serait une délivrance. Il pourrait lui aussi quitter cette forêt pour de bon, quitter cette mansarde délabrée pour utiliser ses dons dans les grandes villes.

C'était tout de même effrayant. Bien sûr qu'il allait suivre Thor, il voulait rester près de lui malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire avant, mais que ferait-il ? Quel serait son avenir ? Avant tout ça, la forêt était sa protection, son socle. Tout comme son oncle. Quitter ce cocon était terrifiant. Sa malédiction n'était plus un obstacle désormais.

Il marcha jusqu'au cœur de la forêt où il put se repérer et il fonça droit sur la mansarde. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et il vit son oncle assis à la table de la pièce, le regard surpris.

"Loki… Dit-il d'une voix neutre. Tu es…

-Je suis libéré, mon oncle, confirma-t-il avec un sourire immense. Le Prince Thor m'a libéré.

-… C'est fabuleux, dit Angrboda sincèrement ému. Oh mon cher Loki, tu es enfin libéré. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai imaginé ce moment. Dis-moi tout."

L'homme se leva doucement et vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Loki fronça les sourcils mais lui raconta brièvement la soirée. La manière dont il avait dansé avec Thor, la manière qu'il avait eu de l'embrasser et ses 'je t'aime' si honnête. Tout au long de son monologue, il vit le regard d'Angrboda changer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

"Mon oncle… ?

-Ah Loki, j'ai vraiment attendu toute ta vie pour ce moment. Dis-moi, comptes-tu retrouver ton Prince ?

-O…Oui, demain. Je voulais te retrouver avant ça.

-Demain, c'est parfait Loki, c'est vraiment parfait.

-Tu n'es pas déçu que je parte ?

-Oh, mais tu ne pars pas, Loki."

Angrboda lui agrippa violemment le bras. Immédiatement, il se mit à se débattre pour échapper à sa grippe, sans succès. Son oncle était bien plus fort que lui.

"Angrboda ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

-Rien, mon cher neveu, absolument rien, je suis juste tellement heureux que le moment soit enfin venu.

-Le moment de quoi ? Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !"

Son oncle ne le lâcha pas et resserra même sa prise sur lui. Son sourire était fou et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

"Le moment de te tuer, _finalement_."

A suivre…

Ah ah je suis méchante je sais v.v Promis je posterai plus tôt demain pour me rattraper.

Et bravo à celles et ceux qui avaient deviné l'identité d'Angrboda ;) c'était bien un anagrame que j'avais fait et qui donnait plus ou moins la solution au début de la fanfiction ! D'ailleurs certains ont trouvé dès le début :p

Je vous dis donc à demain, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

Sedinette


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire et l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Couple : Thor/Loki

Vous êtes tellement au taquet, je vous adore xD A peine publié, le chapitre avait déjà un commentaire, vous êtes trop fort ! Je vous remercie énormément 3

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews dont le nombre me fait rougir à chaque fois et pour vos compliments ! Je suis heureuse de vous avoir surprise avec le dernier chapitre. Je vous laisse maintenant lire la suite.

Bonne lecture !

OoO

Le monde de Loki s'effondra autour de lui. Il se débattit avec la force du désespoir mais il fut frappé par une vague d'énergie qui l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce. Loki gémit de douleur en se sentant atterrir sur la blessure que Thor lui avait faite, deux jours plus tôt.

"Oh, non, ne t'enfuis pas Loki, je ne tiens pas à abîmer ton corps, il est très important après tout."

Les murs de la mansarde tombèrent et la table fut rapidement remplacée par un bloc de pierre plat. On aurait dit un autel. Il poussa un petit cri lorsque son corps lévita jusqu'au roc pour se poser dessus. Des lianes apparurent et le ligotèrent solidement. Il pouvait à peine bouger.

"Angrboda, s'il te plaît, arrête ça ! Le supplia-t-il.

-Oh non, voilà vingt ans que j'attends ce moment. J'imagine que nous avons un peu de temps, jusqu'au matin, avant que ton cher Thor ne s'inquiète. Alors je vais t'expliquer. J'ai longtemps étudié la magie, blanche, noire, de toutes les couleurs, afin de percer les secrets de la vie et de la mort. Il y a tant de choses à apprendre, et si peu de temps ! J'ai pu allonger mon espérance de vie, mais même moi, j'ai des limites. Alors j'ai tenté de voler ce qu'on appelle la Cassette de l'Hiver, un coffre renfermant la vie éternelle.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? Murmura Loki tout en essayant de se libérer discrètement, sans succès.

-La Fée qui a créé la Cassette l'a liée à une famille très particulière, faisant en sorte que seule celle-ci puisse la toucher. Il s'agit de ta famille.

-...Mais ma famille est morte… C'est toi qui me l'a dit, murmura-t-il en le suivant attentivement du regard.

-Je pense que j'ai un peu édulcoré les choses. En vrai elle vit toujours. Ne m'en veux pas, Loki, mais je t'ai enlevé quelques mois après ta naissance."

Angrboda faisait le tour de l'autel en parlant, sans se préoccuper des réactions de Loki.

Il eut envie de hurler. C'était faux ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Angrboda l'avait kidnappé étant enfant ? Donc sa famille était en vie ? Ses parents… Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Des larmes de tristesse mais surtout de rage. Il aimait Angrboda, il était son oncle, sa seule famille jusqu'à présent, et il lui disait qu'il l'avait enlevé au bonheur qui aurait dû lui revenir ? Comment ne pas être furieux ? Sa vie était une mascarade ! Un mensonge énorme.

Et il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne rien voir pendant des années. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il l'aimait, qu'ils étaient une famille malgré leur pauvreté, mais il n'en était rien. Angrboda lui avait menti toute sa vie. Il avait joué un rôle et aujourd'hui il levait le voile sur la terrible vérité.

"Excuse-moi, Loki, mais j'avais trop, trop besoin de toi. Vois-tu, je n'ai pas pu toucher la Cassette, mon bras a été sévèrement endommagé. Vraiment, j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas le perdre. J'ai changé de plan. J'ai décidé de prendre l'enveloppe d'un des membres de la famille gardienne."

Prendre l'enveloppe ? De quoi parlait-il ? De lui ? Il voulait prendre son corps, revêtir son apparence, pour voler la Cassette ? C'était complètement dingue !

"Je vais donc retourner vers tes parents sous ton apparence pour reprendre ma place. Et puis j'épouserai peut-être ton Prince, peut-être que j'arriverai à annexer son Royaume dans le même temps. Enfin, je deviendrai immortel grâce à la Cassette."

Les informations s'accumulaient mais Loki n'arrivait pas à tout assimiler. Il essayait désespérément de faire céder les liens qui le retenaient sur l'autel. Toutefois, il retint qu'il voulait approcher Thor et ça, il ne le laisserait pas faire.

"Ne t'approche pas de lui, siffla-t-il. Ne lui fais pas de mal !

-Je vais me gêner ! Renifla-t-il. Je vais l'épouser, ton beau Prince Charmant, tuer son frère puis le tuer lui. J'aurai deux Royaumes riches et forts rien qu'à moi après ça. Par chance, tu as un beau visage, vivre dans ta peau ne sera pas désagréable.

-Non !" Cria-t-il en se débattant comme un beau diable. Je ne te laisserai pas faire !"

Angrboda ricana puis ses vêtements miteux disparurent pour être remplacés par une riche robe de sorcier. Ses cheveux blancs passèrent au noir profond et ses yeux bleu pâle prirent une teinte presque surnaturelle tant ils brillaient dans le noir.

Le sorcier leva les bras et des flammes surgirent de chaque côté de l'autel.

"Bien sûr, tes parents ne pouvaient pas te laisser partir sans un peu de combativité, alors ils t'ont 'maudit'. Les marques sur ton corps étaient des runes de protection contre moi. Mais comme toutes les malédictions, la tienne avait un point faible. Il fallait juste que j'attende le moment où la personne qui t'aimerait, t'embrasserait et te libérerait arrive jusqu'à toi. Quand j'ai vu ça, la première nuit, j'étais furieux. Je comptais juste t'enfermer dans un cachot le temps que tu grandisses, mais avec cette malédiction, il fallait que je te laisse sortir pour qu'un Prince puisse s'amouracher de toi."

Alors la malédiction l'avait protégé tout ce temps d'Angrboda ? Loki imagina que c'était pour ça qu'il était toujours en vie après tant de temps. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, le sorcier l'aurait déjà tué et pris son corps. Il se rendit compte que jamais l'homme ne l'avait aimé. Il l'avait détesté toute sa vie durant.

"Ne me tue pas, Angrboda… S'il te plaît, relâche-moi," supplia-t-il à nouveau, sentant la panique le prendre.

Le sorcier ne l'écouta pas et il commença à réciter une formule dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Loki se débattit encore plus mais les liens ne cédèrent pas à la force. Il eut soudainement mal à la tête. Une douleur fulgurante lui perçait le crâne et rapidement la sensation se propagea dans tout son corps si bien qu'il eut l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Loki hurla de douleur, puis au bout de quelques instants de ce calvaire qui lui semblèrent durer des heures, il s'évanouit.

OoO

Thor avait à peine attendu que le Roi Laufey réagisse.

Le Roi Archibald, présent à la fin de leur échange, avait mis à disposition son cheval le plus rapide, un animal habitué aux bois du Royaume. A peine en selle, Thor avait cavalé aussi vite que la bête lui permettait, vers la mansarde où habitait Loki.

S'il en croyait le Roi Laufey et la Reine Farbauti, alors Angrboda n'était autre que le sorcier malveillant Anorg Dab.

"Dépêche-toi…"

Un couinement l'arrêta dans sa course et il vit sur le chemin, à l'orée du bois, un renard blanc. La fée protectrice de Loki. Le renard se transforma en poussière blanche et brillante qui s'enfonça dans la forêt, traçant la route pour lui.

"Merci Bonne Fée, murmura-t-il en fonçant derrière la fée.

Grâce à elle, il pouvait couper dans la forêt sans se perdre. Même s'il suivait son coeur, il pouvait encore se perdre et ne pas arriver à temps pour sauver Loki du sorcier. Non, il allait le sauver et bientôt les renforts arriveraient.

"Cours, cheval, je t'en prie, va plus vite !"

Bientôt, il entendit des hurlements briser le silence du bois, glaçant le sang de Thor lorsqu'il reconnut la voix qui hurlait à s'en déchirer la gorge.

"LOKI !" Hurla-t-il dans la nuit en descendant du cheval pour mieux pouvoir courir entre les arbres, trop rapprochés entre eux pour que le cheval puisse circuler rapidement.

La mansarde n'existait plus, remarqua-t-il immédiatement lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du puit. Il n'y avait plus qu'un autel, Loki inconscient reposant dessus, et le sorcier devant lui, récitant des formules obscures pour voler le corps de son bien-aimé.

Thor rugit et lança Mjölnir sur le sorcier qui reçut son arme divine dans le creux du ventre. Angrboda alla s'écraser sur l'arbre derrière lui et immédiatement les flammes de l'autel s'éteignirent. Thor se lança sur Loki pour couper les liens qui le retenait.

"Ne soit pas mort, je t'en supplie Loki, ne soit pas mort…" Gémit-il alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il posa la main sur sa gorge pour sentir son pouls puis une sur ses lèvres pour voir s'il respirait. Il soupira de soulagement en s'affaissant sur son corps lorsqu'il constata qu'il respirait bien. Loki était vivant. Thor était arrivé à temps.

Le Prince prit le jeune homme dans les bras et le dégagea de l'autel pour le déposer contre un arbre. Il devait achever le sorcier désormais, afin qu'il ne puisse plus nuire à personne.

Il s'approcha à pas prudents de l'homme étendu par terre, le marteau revenu à sa paume levé au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper. Thor n'aimait pas tuer. Il n'était pas un tueur, mais il s'agissait d'un être démoniaque, alors en tant que Prince il ferait son devoir et protégerait la population.

Comment cet homme avait pu faire ça à Loki ? Le séparer de sa famille, le priver de sa vie de Prince Héritier, pour son seul égoïsme ? Thor s'apprêta à abattre sur lui son marteau magique, et d'un coup, Anorg ouvrit les yeux. Il le regarda sans comprendre puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Non, Thor…!" Supplia-t-il.

Thor suspendit son geste. Que se passait-il ? Ce regard terrifié, il reconnaissait tant… Il le reconnaissait…

"Non… Souffla-t-il.

-Thor…" L'appela Anorg… Ou ce qui pouvait être l'âme de Loki.

A suivre.

Je suis diabolique.

Désolée v.v La réalité est qu'il me reste encore à écrire la fin de la fiction et comme je ne veux pas vous faire attendre, je poste de petits chapitres XD mais c'est plus amusant ainsi aussi, au lieu de poster 4 gros chapitres XD

En tout cas je vous remercie de me suivre comme ça et de continuer à lire ! La fin est proche les amis :)

Sedinette


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire et l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Couple : Thor/Loki

Hello tout le monde !

Et voici déjà qu'on arrive à la fin de cette fanfiction ! Dire que j'ai mis tant de temps à l'écrire et qu'en 10 jours c'est déjà publié XD Quelle vitesse ! Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la fin, il reste 1 ou 2 chapitres, je verrai ;)

Sinon encore merci pour tous vos commentaires et merci de ne pas me trucider. En tant que lectrice je me serai sûrement envoyé des tomates ahah. Je suis contente de vous avoir surpris tout au long de cette fanfiction et de vous avoir retourné encore et encore 8D

Allez, bonne lecture !

OoO

"Thor…" L'appela Anorg… Ou ce qui pouvait être l'âme de Loki.

Etait-il arrivé trop tard ? Anorg aurait échangé sa place avec son amour ? Thor tourna la tête vers le corps de Loki, toujours évanoui. Celui-ci, à son tour, s'éveillait doucement. Les yeux verts se fixèrent dans les siens et Thor fut perdu. Il ne savait pas lequel de ces deux hommes étaient réellement Loki. Il ne savait pas si le rituel avait abouti, et si c'était le cas, quel devait être son véritable effet ? Thor n'en savait absolument rien. Il doutait.

"Thor… Grinça Loki contre son arbre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Dit ensuite Anorg en le regardant avec de grands yeux si innocent et terrifié.

-...Loki ? Tenta-t-il sans savoir à qui s'adresser.

-Oui ?" Répondirent-ils en même temps.

Il s'éloigna d'Anorg d'un pas et il sentit sa tête tourner. Comment connaître la vérité ? Comment vérifier…?

"Loki… Répéta-t-il, mais cette fois-ci avec une idée bien en tête pour savoir la vérité. Quand est-ce la dernière fois que tu m'as dit 'je t'aime' ?"

Il posa le regard sur le corps d'Anorg. Celui-ci prit un sourire tendre qu'il trouva tout de suite étrange.

"Je te l'ai dit après que tu m'aies embrassé et libéré de cette malédiction.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit ces mots, Thor, Répliqua immédiatement Loki, en train de se relever, appuyé contre l'arbre. Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais qu'un idiot."

Thor sourit à son amour puis il lança son marteau sur le sorcier si fourbe qui avait tenté de se faire passer pour Loki. Anorg évita le marteau et râla de rage, puis il se releva pour mieux envoyer une boule de feu sur eux. Thor roula sur le côté et d'un mouvement du poignet, rappela Mjolnir à lui sur lui pour le faire tomber.

"Eh bien ça valait le coup d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ? Grinça le sorcier. Tu penses que tu peux me tuer avec ton petit marteau ? Je vais te tuer et je le tuerai ensuite."

Anorg fit apparaître une longue dague dans sa main et s'élança sur lui. C'est Loki qui le poussa pour éviter la lame qu'il venait de lancer sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers le brun qui roulait maintenant sur le côté pour s'éloigner du sorcier. Thor l'imita, puis il leva la main pour faire revenir Mjolnir à sa main. Malheureusement, même avec son marteau sacré, il pouvait à peine atteindre Anorg ! Malgré son âge, il était agile et Thor n'avait de son côté que sa force physique. A quoi cela lui servirait s'il n'arrivait pas à le toucher ?

"Laisse Thor !" Cria Loki qui venait de prendre une large branche de bois pour frapper l'homme dans le dos.

Le coeur du Prince se gonfla en voyant son amour le défendre avec tant de force et de véhémence. Oh, qu'il l'aimait. Si seulement il avait une solution à leur situation, si seulement il était assez fort pour protéger Loki. Thor ne pouvait que frapper, sans réellement pouvoir atteindre ce sorcier si puissant et agile.

S'il n'arrivait pas à protéger Loki, alors Anorg le tuerait. Cette pensée lui glaça le sang et le coeur. Il se fichait de se mettre en danger tant que son amour était en sécurité.

Voyant le sorcier les approcher à nouveau pour les attaquer, il attrapa son marteau et en profita pour frapper Anorg de toutes ses forces. Il fut surpris, pour ne pas dire complètement estomaqué, de voir des éclairs émaner de Mjolnir, ainsi que de sa main. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit le renard blanc qui l'avait guidé, ses yeux braqués sur lui. Encore une fois, il protégeait Loki, mais cette fois-ci c'était à travers lui.

Thor sauta sur le sorcier et le frappa au ventre, laissant éclater le tonnerre de son arme divine et le pouvoir qui lui avait été momentanément conféré. Anorg laissa échapper un cri de douleur et se recroquevilla un instant sur lui-même avant de se relever, avec toujours autant de rage.

Il n'abandonnait pas. Le sorcier était toujours aussi déterminé à réussir sa macabre entreprise et Thor sut qu'il devrait aller jusqu'au bout lui aussi, et le tuer pour terminer tout ça. Il n'aimait pas tuer, et probablement que ça changerait quelque chose en lui comme à chaque fois qu'il avait dû en arriver à cette terrible extrémité, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il tourna le regard vers Loki. Celui-ci plongea son regard vert dans le sien et il sembla deviner ses pensées. Ses yeux se remplirent de larme pour cet être qui l'avait élevé et Thor hait encore plus Anorg pour la peine qu'il allait causer à Loki.

Il resserra sa poigne sur Mjolnir et il la brandit instinctivement au ciel. Le tonnerre gronda et des éclairs tombèrent sur lui et son marteau. Thor ne sentit pas de douleur, simplement la chaleur de cette foudre chaleureuse et protectrice. Il brandit son arme et le tonnerre s'abattit sur Anorg.

OoO

Loki s'était pris l'onde de choc de plein fouet et était tombé à la renverse. Il regarda avec stupeur la foudre tomber sur Angrboda au commandement de Thor qui semblait habiter d'un nouveau pouvoir.

Le sorcier maléfique hurlait au milieu des éclairs mais luttait encore pour s'échapper. Angrboda était puissant, bien plus qu'il aurait pu le penser, c'était incroyable. Comme il souhaitait être sous sa forme démoniaque pour aider Thor à le mettre hors d'état de nuir ! Même s'il détestait cette forme bleue, il contrôlait alors la glace, il aurait pu coincer le sorcier pour que Thor puisse faire déferler sa toute-puissance sur lui. Son oncle… L'homme qui l'avait enlevé à la naissance, pouvait s'enfuir à tout moment.

Il leva la main et se concentra. Loki ferma les yeux et se mit à prier silencieusement.

' _Viens_ , songea-t-il désespérément. _Apparaît !_ '

Alors qu'il tentait de faire abstraction des cris et du bruit assourdissant du tonnerre, il le sentit. Loki ouvrit les yeux et vit ses mains émettre un fin brouillard froid. Expirant brusquement, il posa les mains sur le sol enneigé et se focalisa sur Angrboda. Il devait l'immobiliser.

La neige se mit à geler et se durcir et le gel arriva jusqu'au sorcier qui baissa soudainement la tête en sentant ses jambes momentanément figées dans la glace qu'il venait de créer.

"Loki ! Cesse cela tout de suite !" Tonna Angrboda de cette voix stricte qu'il prenait lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise.

Oh, il l'avait souvent entendu. Angrboda savait se montrer strict, mais c'était fini. Loki connaissait la vérité désormais. Quelque part, une famille l'attendait. Une mère et un père.

"Non, ça suffit, répondit-il d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Plus jamais je n'obéirai à qui que ce soit. Je ferai ce que je veux à partir de maintenant !"

Loki se concentra tant qu'il put sur la glace et sentit ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit tant l'effort l'épuisait. Cependant il tint bon et ne lâcha pas. Il n'abandonnerait pas. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il mourrait. Thor mourrait. Il se fichait de ce qui pouvait arriver au reste du monde tant que Thor vivait.

Il entendit Thor rugir et s'acharner à son tour comme jamais il n'avait dû le faire auparavant. Le tonnerre gronda dans le ciel et tomba à nouveau sur le sorcier dans un bruit d'explosion retentissant qui les souffla, Thor et lui, comme de feuilles. Puis ce fut le silence.

Loki se releva à nouveau, difficilement, son corps endolori. Là où était Angrboda se trouvait maintenant un petit tas de cendre qui se faisait balayer doucement par le vent de l'hiver.

Il était mort. C'était terminé.

Si Loki se sentait vide, son coeur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et une boule s'était formée dans son estomac. Toute sa vie venait de partir en fumée. Angrboda était mort. Sa maison était en cendre. Le peu de chose qu'il avait bâti pendant vingt ans… Avait disparu.

Un peu hagard, il s'appuya contre l'arbre à côté de lui et il balaya du regard le paysage détruit et fumant. Il repéra rapidement la silhouette de Thor, allongé par terre, sans vie.

"THOR !" Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers lui en boitant.

Il retomba à ses côtés et le retourna sur le dos. Les yeux du Prince étaient fermés et son visage pâle.

"Thor…" gémit-t-il en pensant au pire.

Il plaça sa tête sur son torse. Il n'entendit pas son coeur battre. Thor ne respirait plus.

"Non… NON !"

Que devait-il faire ? Loki ne savait pas, il n'avait jamais été confronté à ça !

"Réveille-toi !" Cria-t-il en frappant sur son torse, au niveau de son coeur.

Loki frappa encore, et encore, toujours plus fort, des larmes coulant sur ses joues glacées.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir maintenant et de me laisser seul, souffla-t-il, épuisé. Je t'aime…"

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse du corps de Thor, défait. Puis, il sentit une main se poser sur sa tête et caresser doucement ses cheveux. Loki releva doucement le visage et regarda avec incrédulité et soulagement les yeux bleus de Thor se fixer dans les siens.

"Tu m'écrases Loki, souffla-t-il en lui souriant. Et tu tapes fort pour quelqu'un d'aussi fluet."

Loki l'embrassa avec passion. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et le maintint en place pendant qu'il l'embrassait encore et encore, refusant de le lâcher comme s'il allait s'échapper. Thor ne s'échappa pas et finit par répondre à ses baisers.

Une fois que le soulagement et l'épuisement fit place à l'ardeur de leurs retrouvailles et l'allégresse de leur victoire, les deux hommes se relevèrent doucement, prenant leur temps en tenant compte des blessures qu'ils s'étaient vus infliger. Thor était faible et il lui faudrait plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne soit remis entièrement.

"Loki… Souffla Thor à son oreille.

-Oui Thor ? Demanda celui-ci en se tournant la tête vers lui.

-Allons sur la route, des renforts devraient arriver, ils pourront plus facilement nous retrouver."

Loki acquiesça et prit le chemin le plus court jusqu'à la route qui bordait la forêt, soutenant Thor du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Une fois arrivée, Thor soupira de soulagement contre lui, heureux de ne plus avoir à enjamber la neige et les racines qu'elle cachait. Au loin, le jeune homme entendait déjà les sabots frapper le sol humide.

A suivre…

Et voilà, Anorg a été défait ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :) je n'ai jamais été douée pour les scènes de combat XD

Pour la suite, je crains qu'il ne faille attendre un petit peu. Je ne l'ai pas tout à fait fini. Il s'agit toutefois plus d'un épilogue, donc pas d'inquiétude !

Je me dépêche de finir le chapitre, promis :D


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire et l'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

Couple : Thor/Loki

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoir pour ce dernier jour de l'année 2018. J'espère qu'elle fut bonne pour vous et surtout que l'année 2019 vous réserve à tous plein de bonnes surprises :) Pour les étudiants, les études finiront un jour, je vous le promets XD plus d'examens, de partiels ni d'oraux, on finit par s'en sortir XD

Sinon, merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !

Petit message aussi à l'un des lecteurs parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre, et peut-être que ça éclaircira ce point pour d'autres personnes : Angrboda n'a jamais pris le corps de Loki, il a fait semblait pour berner Thor. Donc Thor et Loki ont bien éliminé Angrobda dans son corps, pas le corps de Loki.

Voilà voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture :D

OoO

Loki ne se souvint pas exactement de ce qu'il se passa après que les gardes du Roi Archibald les eus trouvés. Une fois installés dans la calèche qu'ils avaient amenée, il avait dû s'endormir. Il se souvenait simplement avoir été allongé aux côtés de Thor et de sa main tiède dans la sienne.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans une chambre luxueuse et dans un lit incroyablement moelleux. Immédiatement, Loki tenta de se relever mais se rallongea tout de suite après en sentant ses côtes le lancer douloureusement. Oh que ça faisait mal ! Il avait dû mal se réceptionner à un moment donné, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

C'est en se remémorant ses chutes que tout lui revint, comme un coup de fouet. Immédiatement, les yeux de Loki devinrent humides et des larmes de tristesse et de peine coulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

Oh, il avait tué Angrboda. Cet homme, aussi maléfique était-il, qui l'avait élevé, soigné, nourri, et essuyé ses larmes… Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, un jour, il l'avait aussi aimé. Et aujourd'hui, il n'était plus. Loki était seul. Il n'avait plus personne. Cet homme qui avait été toute sa vie avait disparu à tout jamais. Cette pensée tourna en boucle dans son esprit tourmenté et son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

"Qu'ai-je fait ? Soupira-t-il la voix à peine audible et pleine de sanglots. 'Boda…"

Loki laissa couler les larmes alors qu'il sanglotait. Il avait toujours cru que son oncle l'aimait, alors qu'en réalité il n'attendait que le bon moment pour l'assassiner et prendre sa place. Tout était si confus dans son esprit. Il pleurait de tristesse de l'avoir perdu, de tristesse d'avoir été si cruellement trahi par celui qu'il aimait.

Avait-il jamais été aimé au cours de ces vingt dernières années ? Etait-il réellement seul au monde ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors, le coupant dans ses pensées. Loki essuya rapidement ses larmes, même si ses yeux rouges ne tromperaient personne. C'est le jeune homme qui lui ressemblait et qu'il avait vu au bal qui entra. Il portait un plateau plein de victuailles.

"Bonjour Loki," le salua-t-il en baissant respectueusement la tête.

Il s'avança vers lui et Loki eut un mouvement de recul qui le fit grimacer de douleur.

"Non, ne bougez pas, je viens juste vous apporter votre repas, dit le jeune homme précipitamment.

-...Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Je suis le Prince Helblindi. Nous nous sommes vus au bal, la semaine dernière.

-...Prince ? Et… La semaine dernière ?

-Oui, répondit prudemment le jeune homme qui plongea ses yeux si verts et si semblables aux siens dans son regard. Vous êtes resté endormi une semaine. Vous vous êtes beaucoup dépensé."

Loki sentit son ventre gargouiller et il rougit d'avoir été pris en faute. Helblindi lui sourit et posa le plateau à côté de lui. Il y avait des fruits ainsi que de la viande, du lait, du pain… Beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de manger. Il ne sut pas par quoi commencer.

"Allez-y, vous avez faim," l'encouragea le Prince.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-ce un Prince qui venait le servir lui ? Un paysan ?

"Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il enfin. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici ? Et vous ? Je veux partir !"

Il ne pouvait pas partir seul. Il devait retrouver Thor. Thor qui avait été si gravement blessé que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre.

"Où est Thor ?! Gronda-t-il, faisant reculer le jeune homme de frayeur.

-Loki, je suis là."

Loki leva la tête et il vit Thor se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Thor…" Gémit-il.

Immédiatement le Prince vint à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Il était là, il allait bien et il était en vie. Loki soupira de soulagement contre lui. Oh qu'il l'aimait.

"Tu m'as fait si peur, soupira le blond contre son oreille. Tu es resté endormi si longtemps."

Loki s'accrocha à lui. Thor était désormais son ancre, son socle dans l'univers.

"Loki… Dit doucement son Prince. Je sais ce que tu penses mais tu es loin d'être seul."

Il releva la tête et fixa ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus de Thor. Celui-ci tourna le regard vers le Prince Helblindi qui était toujours là, en retrait. Il semblait terriblement nerveux.

"Loki, Helblindi est de ta famille."

Son coeur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine.

"Que… Comment…?

-Il s'agit de ton petit frère."

Il resta sans réaction. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés et dévisageant ce jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tellement, il ne put rien dire. Sa respiration s'accéléra et son coeur s'emballa. Son petit frère ? Il avait un frère !

"Vous- vous êtes mon...?

-Oui, Loki, je suis ton frère, confirma Helblindi avec un sourire hésitant mais sincère, puis il tourna le regard vers Thor qui hocha la tête. Nos parents sont derrière la porte avec Byleistr, notre autre frère."

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois et cette fois-ci ce fut une femme, un homme et un enfant qui entrèrent. La femme était grande, blonde au teint pâle, et ses yeux noirs étaient embués de larmes. L'homme ressemblait à Helblindi, et à lui bien sûr, ainsi qu'à l'enfant qu'il tenait par la main. Loki les regarda en déglutissant. Ces personnes étaient sa famille ?

"Loki, voici le Roi Laufey et la Reine Farbauti, de Jotunheim. Et ton deuxième petit frère, Byleistr.

-Bonjour Loki," commença la Reine, tentant de camoufler les sanglots qu'elle avait dans la voix.

Le Roi Laufey ? Celui qui était censé l'avoir maudit… Il était son père ? Il avait réellement une famille ? Il ne réalisait pas. C'était trop soudain.

"Bonjour, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Je suis… Elle sembla butter sur les mots.

-...Ma mère ? Compléta Loki, le visage toujours dénué de la moindre expression.

-Oui, c'est ça."

Elle s'approcha tout doucement et finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Thor. Loki continua de la regarder, scrutant ses traits. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il lui ressemblait un peu. Quelque chose dans les yeux, même s'ils n'avaient pas la même couleur. Il tourna le regard vers Helblindi, puis le jeune Byleistr et enfin Laufey, son père. Angrboda avait menti sur tant de choses.

Son esprit se calma enfin.

"Thor, tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ? Le pria-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Bien sûr mon amour."

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Farbauti esquisser un sourire et Laufey faire la moue. Thor sortit silencieusement non sans un baiser déposé sur son front.

"Cette situation est dérangeante pour toi, Loki, dit le Roi en s'approchant. Mais nous sommes comblés de bonheur. Nous n'avons jamais cessé de te chercher. Nous n'avons pas regardé au bon endroit.

-Ne vous justifiez pas, dit-il d'une voix plus assuré. Je ne vous en veux pas. Vous n'y êtes pour rien… Vous êtes aussi des victimes.

-Loki… Murmura sa mère en prenant sa main.

-Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, continua-t-il en baissant le regard. J'ai vécu seul toute ma vie et… Je n'ai pas un bon caractère.

-Nous ne demandons rien qu'une chance de te retrouver."

Il releva la tête et regarda à nouveau toutes ces personnes, si nombreuses, qui étaient sa famille. Son sang.

"Helblindi, l'appela-t-il d'un coup après quelques instants de silence où il se demandait et le jeune homme s'approcha de lui rapidement. … Que fais-tu quand tu t'ennuis, à Jotunheim ?"

L'adolescent eut un grand sourire et entreprit de lui raconter que Utgard, la capitale et siège du pouvoir royal, regorgeait de cachettes. Il s'amusait souvent à semer ses précepteurs, faisant rager ses… Leurs parents. Loki rit à cette anecdote. Oui, il pourrait aimer ces gens et apprendre à les connaître, même si ça lui serait compliqué après tout ça.

OoO

Loki était resté alité encore deux jours après son réveil. Thor avait passé son temps à ses côtés ainsi que sa famille.

Sa famille. Loki n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait longuement discuté avec ses parents des évènements qui les avait conduits à le maudir, pour sa protection. Il leur avait bien entendu parlé de sa vie avec Angrboda et bien qu'ils acceptaient mal qu'il ait encore de forts sentiments pour celui qui avait été son oncle, ils ne disaient rien. Oh, il faudrait du temps à tous pour se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Maintenant qu'il était remis, le Roi et la Reine de Jotunheim devaient faire route pour rentrer dans leur Royaume où leurs sujets les attendaient de pied ferme. Déjà la nouvelle de sa présence devait être connue. Ils l'attendaient lui aussi.

Thor avait eu le coeur brisé lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il comptait aller à Jotunheim, et non pas le suivre à Asgard. Dire qu'il l'avait mal pris était un euphémisme. Loki avait bien cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Il n'avait pas tenté de le dissuader non plus. Il avait dû se douter de la décision qu'il prendrait. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas quitter sa famille juste après l'avoir retrouvée. Ça aurait été trop dur de lui demander de tout abandonner pour lui, il le savait, et ce même s'il l'aimait passionnément.

"Tu vas tellement me manquer… Soupira Thor en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.

-Ce n'est pas un adieu, idiot, lui rappela Loki en répondant à son baiser. Je ne compte pas hériter de la couronne, et toi non plus. Nous sommes libres de faire ce que nous souhaitons.

-Je sais, mais tu vas me manquer. J'ai pris l'habitude de te voir tous les jours et de te serrer contre moi. Et de t'embrasser aussi."

Ces quelques jours avaient été idylliques pour Loki et il comptait bien faire en sorte qu'ils se reproduisent. Avant, il voulait simplement apprendre à connaître sa famille. Et puis il était clairement trop tôt pour qu'il s'installe définitivement avec Thor. Même s'ils se tournaient autour depuis des années, ils se connaissaient à peine. Pour Loki, ça avait été peine perdue de s'imaginer avec lui.

"Je t'écrirai, promit-il. Souvent.

-Et je te répondrai. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été très assidu dans mes correspondances, mais je ferai cet _immense_ effort pour toi," dit Thor en dramatisant de manière exagérée.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant leur départ pour leur Royaume respectif. Ce n'était pas un adieu, loin de là, ils se retrouveraient très bientôt, pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

C'est ainsi qu'ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Fin

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous aurez aimé :)

Pas de lemon, je sais, mais ça aurait été OCC d'en faire un comme ça. Ne m'en voulez pas XD

J'attends vos dernières réactions avec impatience, je retourne maintenant à mes autres projets ;)

Une très bonne fin d'année à tous et à toutes ^_^

Sedinette


End file.
